The New Girls
by Lady Blackwolf
Summary: Its business as usual in music room 3, until 3 new american girls burst in. When Tamaki tries to welcome them one decks him in the face-with her violin case. As an apology they are forced to join the club. Kaoru/OC Mori/OC Kyoya/OC a lil of Haru/Tama
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever so please be kind, but I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and plot**

**Enjoy!**

**Transfer Students**

"Sir! Sir! Have you heard? There are three new transfer students!" Hikaru and Kaoru yell simultaneously as they skid to a stop in the music room three.

"Hmm… Really? I hadn't heard…" Kyoya murmured softly to himself.

Tamaki was a bit more animated, "WHAT? There are new students and no one told me? Who are they?" Tama-san demanded.

The twins shrugged helplessly "We don't know who they are, just that they're all girls and from an influential family. Oh and they're all American!" they stereoed.

"Then we should get them to come to the Host Club!" Tamaki announced. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Treat it like a game, find out what you can about them then lure them here!"

"But Tamaki-sama they are in your class not ours, we can't really play." Kaoru whined.

"Ah… Then it is up to me!" Tamaki flourished a rose from nowhere to dramatize the moment.

"Senpai, perhaps they won't **want **to come to the Host Club?" Haruhi quipped, trying to rationalize with Tamaki could be… challenging.

"Tsk tsk, Haruhi, how could you doubt your daddy?" He said dramatically.

Everything Tama-san did was dramatic, Haruhi thought miserably. _Damn rich people… _"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you think they will want to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey bounced on one of the many couches strewn about the room, swinging aforementioned stuffed bunny around in circles.

"I don't know Honey-senpai, maybe." Haruhi replied.

"Maybe…" Mori echoed quietly.

XXXXX

The roar of Michaela's motorcycle was a comfort to her jangled nerves as she drove it around the city and reminisced over how they had all come to be in Tokyo. The rebuilt black and red Kawasaki was the only thing connecting her to her old life in New York City. She was almost glad that she had a chance for a fresh start in this country, but at what cost? The loss of her mother had been devastating. The Niasoma Car Company where her mother had been working for the past two years had a piece of equipment malfunction and blew. The explosion had not only killed her mother, but the parents of her two best friends Rashel Quinton and Vivian Blake.

They had met through a company holiday get-together where employees were allowed to bring family members. They had found out they actually went to the same high school but had never met, and soon after they became inseparable. Vivian, Rashel, and Michaela were as close as sisters and were often thought to be real siblings. The fact that Rashel was African American was over looked when people watched the girl's interactions with each other. A few days after the accident they all received a letter stating that the CEO and owner of the company wanted to meet them. However he picked the worst day possible… the day of their parents combined funeral.

It was rather ironic that the weather had been perfect, sunny and mild; unlike the emotions of the three teens. After the funeral a black limo waited outside the church, it looked vaguely similar to the three hearses parked along the side entrance. The difference being that the people put in the back of the hearses were dead. Bodies cold and lifeless, hearts still. The teenagers watched as the morbid vehicles drove away to the cemetery, many friends and family following to watch the coffins be buried. Michaela knew she couldn't go, seeing her mother's coffin lowered into the ground and then be covered was too painful to bear. It was a weakness she couldn't afford. Not with Viv and Rashel using her as the shoulder to lean on.

Also growing up in the slums and ghetto neighborhoods she knew you needed to be hard and ruthless. Softness meant you became a walking target, and being a girl only made it worse. Rashel and Viv had never been subjected to it and Michaela planned to keep it that way. They didn't need that kind of pressure and worry, Mic was lived with it most of her life and would willingly bear the burden alone to keep it from them. The drive to Mr. Niasoma's was tense and uncomfortable, all unsure as to what this stranger wanted from them. Vivian suggested that it was probably a personal apology and condolences. Rashel simply shrugged and stated it was most likely some foreign kind of thing, he was Japanese and had different customs when it came to this kind of thing. Michaela was more skeptical, a letter would have been more than adequate if he had just wanted to offer some sort of condolence. However he wanted to meet them specifically. Why? What's his game?

"Not everyone is scheming or up to no good Mic." Viv said reading her mind.

"You're right, bad habit. Sorry." She said ducking her head like a guilty child.

But she still worried a tell-tale crease between her brows. The limo came to stop in front a large Victorian style house. A tall elderly man with grey hair and gentle grandfatherly eyes answered the door, he was dressed in a tailored black suit and said his name was Duncan. He explained he was the caretaker of this property, "Does that make you, like, the butler?" Rashel and Michaela both sighed in mild exasperation at Vivian's question.

He smiled at her politely and nodded, he then ushered them inside and began leading them through the house. The covers on most of the furniture stated that this Mr. Niasoma was either a recluse who only used certain rooms, or he was leaving for an extended amount of time. Outside the office of Niasoma, the girls joined hands, a united front against an unknown outcome. The door opened and they walked in, unprepared for the changes that were coming their way.

A/N: I know kinda short, but I just want to see how this is received. So read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

**New Life**

Mr. Niasoma sat behind his desk and watched the three teenage girls walk into his office. He looked them over with a critical eye, "Hello, I am Mr. Niasoma. May I know your names?" He queried.

"Vivian Blake."

"Rashel Quinton."

"Michaela Fletcher."

The tallest was Vivian; she had to be about 5' 11" with long light brown hair and soft brown eyes. Rashel stood at 5' 8" and had her hair in those tiny braids with blue and green color extensions mixed in. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate; her skin was only few shades lighter. Michaela was the shortest by maybe a ¼ of an inch, but she carried herself in a manner that told Niasoma she was not someone to be trifled with. Her hair was a dark thick curly mess and her eyes flashed somewhere between brown and green. The scar just below her chin made him curious as to her past, but at this time it was inappropriate to ask. "Dad threw me down a set of stairs."

Startled at being caught staring he flushed, "What?"

She shrugged "I know you were dying to ask." Then realizing what she had said Michaela clenched her jaw to keep from crying in front of a stranger.

He smiled softly at her to show her it was alright, and that he wasn't offended by her boldness at calling him out for staring at her scar. Niasoma looked to be in his late sixties with short silver white hair, his face was an open book. The creases around his mouth said he smiled often but when he frowned Michaela was reminded of an English bulldog. The lines around his eyes whispered he laughed frequently and with his whole heart. Maybe he isn't the devil in disguise… Michaela thought, but then again I've been fooled before. She squeezed Vivians hand and relaxed her shoulders, if she could drop her guard then so could they.

The tension in the girls melted away, their faces softened and the stark grief and pain in their eyes made Niasoma want to- That's it! I will take care of them, I will pay for them to go to a top school and see them succeed! "Do you have any other living family members you will be living with? May I have their contact information?"

He saw Michaela tense back up and looked ready to bolt from the room. "Why?" she asked, suspicious of him again.

"Well, I feel responsible for you. My company is the reason your parents are dead and that weighs heavy on a man. So I was only asking so I may be able to help you and your families in the future as a sort of compensation." The look of raw outrage and indignation on all three girls faces made him realize it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"We don't take hand outs." Rashel said coldly.

Venom laced every word, and he felt a chill on his spine. "I'm sorry if I offended you it was not my intent I-"

"It doesn't matter. Is that why we are here? So you can pity us and so you can throw your money at us to relieve yourself of guilt?" Vivian snapped, tears in her eyes.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Then why?" they demanded.

"Yes I felt guilty, but the reason you are here is because in Japan it is customary for the injured party to be repaid. I owe you a debt I cannot repay, so I must do it in any way I can until I die." He finished.

Silence reigned in the large office, the air thick with the heavy words Niasoma had said. "I have no one. My mother left my father when I was eight, no siblings, no grandparents, no aunts or uncles. No one." Michaela answered stiffly.

"We wouldn't let you go to him anyways. Evil bastard…" Vivian said glowering.

Niasoma agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment, what man could throw a child down a flight of stairs? "What about you two?"  
>The girls glanced at each other fretfully, "My step dad is willing to take my younger brothers but not me… says I'm not his responsibility." Rashel murmured.<p>

"My mom died when I was two, and her sister is in Iraq right now." Vivian lost the battle against the flow of silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

Rashel folded her into a hug filled with love and comfort, while Michaela turned stony eyes upon him. He got the distinct impression he was staring at a mother wolf and he just hurt her cub. "Would you be willing to accept my help?" he asked.

"With what?" her voice was as icy as her glare.

He cleared his throat in an effort to dislodge the lump in his throat, "You have nowhere else to go correct? So you will be put in Foster care, and separated."

Her gaze softened slightly, she nodded. "So what are you proposing exactly?"

He smiled broadly, "**I** adopt you."

Michaela felt the floor drop out from underneath her. "WHAT?"

"You have no immediate family that can take you, and you don't wish to be separated from each other. I become your legal guardian, you stay together, and it's that simple."

"I'll do it," Rashel stated.

Viv wiped her eyes and nodded her ascent as well. "What about you miss Michaela?" Niasoma asked looking pointedly at her.

"I'll go." He smiled, "For them, not for you." He nodded, he understood.

This girl was a force of nature and a protective friend she would not abandon them. He also knew that if she had not agreed the other two would have forced her or would have stayed. After the girls had been brought back to their respective homes to pack their belongings he made the necessary arrangements for his petition to become their guardian.

**A/N: Still short but will be getting longer I promise, however updates will be a touch slow in coming but I hope you like it! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me on uploading a very late chapter 3. A shout out to my beta WhItE MoKoNa 13 and ladyashleybret for the encouragement and nagging (MoKoNa mostly) to update. So here you go and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing yada yada

MOVING DAY

After the papers were signed and the adoption was legalized Niasoma-san was made aware of a problem in his other companies in Japan. He felt awful but he couldn't just leave his newfound daughters in America when he may not be back for years. However when he broke the news that they were moving to Japan... to call it a blowout would be putting it mildly. Viv and Rashel locked themselves in their room after a loud screaming match with Niasoma, after the fight they only let Michaela in with food since they refused to budge.

Michaela became mute and wouldn't speak to anyone other than her sisters; the girls often came home from school and locked themselves in Michaela's room to do homework. However the staff often overheard broken Japanese, they may not be happy about the imminent change but they seemed to be adapting to it. "I freaking hate this!" Rashel growled at the laptop.

Michaela glanced up from her history notes, "What's wrong now?"

"This stupid program says I'm wrong! I am not wrong I know it!" Rashel snapped, pouting at the screen.

"What is it asking?"

"It's that dumb game where you have to guess what they're saying and click the correct screen. But it's being a douche and saying that the one I picked is incorrect!"

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Vivian asked peeking over the top of the laptop.

"YES!"

"Well your obviously wrong love." Michaela said bored going back to her notes.

She should have expected the pillow that was thrown at her head but was caught unaware and got purple ink smudged across her cheek.

"OI! You suck!" Michaela growled rubbing the side of her face, vainly trying to make it come off.

Smiling broadly Viv said cheekily, "Deserved it."

Sighing Mic rolled her eyes and gave up rubbing the smudge; she was just making it worse anyway. "I love you, I do, but please accept that Rosetta Stone knows best and move on."

Glancing at each other the girls grinned, "Never!"

The stereo answer made Mic smile and laugh, "Of course not..."

A knock at the door broke the girls out of their private world and into reality. A reality where they were moving to a foreign country and a new school.

"Who is it?" Viv called.

"It's me girls." Niasoma answered.

The girls all scowled but allowed him to come in.

"I am sorry about this but I don't want to leave you here unattended." he said after closing the door.

"So you thought uprooting us from all we know was a better idea?" Rashel snapped.

Niasoma flinched, he deserved that."I understand you're upset but I didn't want to just abandon you after all you have been through."

The girls reluctantly agreed that if he had just left them, they would have just as upset if not more so.

"Anyway the private jet leaves on Friday-"

"Be kind-"

"Rewind."

"Jet?"

Apparently they had not anticipated traveling in a private plane. First class maybe, but not a jet. "Yes, jet. So you should pack any valuables, or other keepsakes, you left at your family homes."

The teens sat on the bed stunned, until Viv asked, "What about your bike Mic?"

Bike?

"Way ahead of you." she replied scrambling off the bed.

"Wait a moment, what bike?"

"Mic's baby is a Kawasaki ZX-12R she rebuilt herself. She wont leave without it." Rashel answered, running past Niasoma following her sisters.

"Maurice! Maurice where are you?" Viv yelled as she barreled down the stairs.

Maurice was Niasoma-sans chauffer here, and was either deaf or avoiding the girls.

"MAURICE!"

After that yell it was a toss up... Niasoma thought. "Duncan phone Maurice, we need a van!" Michaela shouted.

"Make that three vans!" Rashel added.

Niasoma chuckled to himself, this was the liveliest he had seen them since they had moved into the house a week ago. Duncan finally materialized to obey the girl's demands and called Maurice plus two other drivers to shuttle the teenagers to their destinations.

XXXXXXXXX

What to bring? What to bring? Viv roamed around her home grabbing old family photos and completely packing up her room wasn't something she could do just yet... Her mother had collected glass and crystal figurines that were spread out around the house; Vivian lovingly wrapped each and everyone in old newspapers. Her favorite was a crystal carousel horse that sat next to a picture of a beautiful woman holding a newborn infant. "Time to go mom..." Viv sighed wrapping the horse and photo.

It was the only picture she had of her mom that her father had kept... He wasn't a bad dad he was just... hard to understand sometimes. He could go from a concerned loving father to no matter what she did it wasn't good enough. She tended to call him bipolar when he acted like that, but never to his face. (or when she showed up at Michaela's crying after another fight with him.)

Michaela and her mom always seemed to be baking the days she showed up. She asked Michaela's mother about it once, and she had just smiled and said that Mic would just start baking. Her mom had come to recognize the signs, if Michaela planned to make something, then it was just something she wanted to do. If she was doing something else then she randomly started cooking, then Vivian was upset and coming over.

She claimed that Mic had a sixth sense when it came to her friends, a sense that Vivian was thankful for... Her favorite goodie Michaela made was a chocolate peanut butter cookie. She may have to avoid Rashel for a while after eating it but it was a guilty pleasure she couldn't go without. She had never understood Shel's disdain for peanut butter; she herself considered it a food group.

This is getting me nowhere. Focus! She gave herself a mental shake and glanced around the living room for any other keepsakes she wanted. As she thought about it, it occurred to her that there weren't any special memories of her and her dad in the house. No mementos or knickknacks he had given her, she wanted to keep. Most were just a reminder he never truly knew who she was. Sure she had loved him and he did love her in his own way, but sometimes it was difficult to see, and it hurt to try.

Sighing Viv grabbed some empty boxes, and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. The pale blue walls were covered in pictures of her, Shel, and Mic; all of them were always smiling or laughing at the camera in each photo. It made for awesome wallpaper. Her favorite artist was Nene Thomas, her fairy and dragon prints were also on the walls.

The bed was still unmade and rumpled from the last time she had slept in it. Pulling the covers off she folded them neatly and placed them in a box. She left her favorite soft green blanket out to keep with her in case of an emotional emergency... Focus Viv! Soon her own collection of figurines were wrapped in newspaper and stored in boxes. Next were her cds, books, and left over clothes. Then came all the photos, posters, calendar pages, and last of all... Her memories.

As she loaded the last of the boxes into the full van her phone chirped again.

_Finished how bout you?_

It was from Mic.

_Yup just loading the last of them now…. Heard from Shel?_

_Yeah she finished a while ago ad is already back at the Old Man's_

Old man was the nickname we had given Niasoma-san. We couldn't call him Niasoma all the time and dad was way too personal, so old man it was!

_Hows your baby?_

_Fine im having some issues getting her in the truck but she'll b fine_

_K meet you at the house_

_K_

Mic loved her bike and treated it like a person treats their child. It was a little spooky at times, for it was like the bike actually seemed to respond to Michaela.

"You get everything you need miss?" The driver asked.

Clutching the green blanket to her chest, Viv shut the doors to the van. "One last thing..."

She walked up the walkway, took the key from her pocket and locked the front door for the last time. "Bye daddy..." she whispered.

She placed the key under the nymph statue in the garden and returned to the van.

"Done, take me back please." she watched the small house disappear from view as the van pulled away.

Time to move forward, she thought but it was easier said than done. As she stared out the window seeing nothing her phone chirped again.

_Ill make brownies when I get back_

Viv smiled to herself, all hail the Michaela senses.

B/N: 9:47 at night on my bday….. I better get those brownies Blackwolf!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my faithful readers, I'm back! Mwahahaha! Had a brainstorm at two in the morning and started writing so lots and lots of coffee later here is chapter 4. Enjoy my lovelies! (yes MoKoNa I'm aware caffeine is bad for me, and I know you will kick my ass later for it but it was worth it!) ;)Disclaimer: nothing but OCs are mine... Damn it...

Japan

"You live _here_?" Rashel could not believe this was the Old Man's family estate.

He frowned slightly, "Yes this is my house. And now its yours." he smiled at that and nodded at what appeared to be a mile long line of the mansion's staff.

"This isn't a house its a castle..." Michaela said.

"Tell me they" Viv pointed to the line of men and women. "live in some the rooms of this place?"

Niasoma looked back at his girls and took in their wide eyed looks of astonishment. "No they have their own homes to go to at the end of the day. Why?"

Rashel searched for the right words. "Its a- touch larger than we're used to and Viv will get lost-"

"Hey! I will not!" Vivian cried, outrage contorting her usually soft features.

"We know you too well, you _will_ get lost." Michaela retorted crossing her arms.

Viv scowled and punched Mic's arm.

"Oww!"

"Will _not_!" Vivian huffed.

Michaela rubbed her arm and glared back at Viv.

"Knock it off." Rashel growled annoyed at their behavior.

Michaela snorted and walked away to be introduced to the faculty of their new home.

Viv turned her angry gaze to Rashel, "I won't get lost damnit!"

"Sure you wont..." Rashel muttered sarcastically.

"Heard that!" Rolling her eyes Shel also walked over to be introduced.

"Ah Rashel there you are, this is Mia your personal maid."

"Pleased to meet you Quinton-san," Mia bowed.

"My name is Rashel, please call me by my name." Shel said firmly.

Mia blinked and glanced at Niasoma-san, he nodded to tell her it was alright. Looking her over Rashel gauged Mia to be in her twenties, and only half Japanese from the dusting of freckles across her cheekbones and nose. Her honey colored eyes were another clue.

"As you wish... Rashel-san." Mia smiled shyly at Shel, who responded in kind.

"SHEL! C'mon I wanna explore!" Mic yelled from the entrance of their new home.

"Me too! Me too!" Vivian cried jumping excitedly in place next to Michaela.

"I'm c'ming, hold your horses!" Shel hollered back. She threw Mia a mildly annoyed look at her sister's antics, and jogged up the steps to join them at the enormous french doors.

"So where do we want to go first?" Michaela asked.

"Uh how 'bout our rooms first genius?" Shel replied chuckling.

Michaela stuck out her tongue, "Meanie!"

Shel snorted and took in the massive parlor, the floor was white marble tiles with pink and blue veins. A beautiful spiral staircase led to the upper floors. To their left was what appeared to be a cavernous ball room, the right led to a fancy dining room.

"Wow..." was their collective response to the splendor of it all.

"This is unreal..." Michaela said in awe of the surroundings.

"No shit... But man this is awesome!" Viv said practically bursting from her skin.

Rashel couldn't deny that...

"I wanna slide down the banister first!" Vivian shouted then ran for the stairs laughing.

"Hey wait for me!" Michaela yelled after her.

_Oh for goodness sakes those two act like their twelve instead of seventeen._

Shel rolled her eyes and followed after her sisters as they ran up the staircase. At the landing Viv sat sideways on the banister and at Vivian's request Shel gave her a small push to get her going. With a happy squeal Viv flew down the stair rail, as she jumped off the end Michaela was not far behind. Then it was Shels turn, and she remembered how fun and addicting this was as she rocketed down. As she leapt off, the other two tackled her, it was like they were six again and having a tickle war.

"Girls! What are you doing?" Niasoma's voice brought them back to earth but they struggled to stand upright and contain their laughter.

"Nothing Soma-san!" Mic squeaked as she fought to get air into her lungs.

"We were just sliding down the banister." Viv said with a teary eyes and a smile that was going to split her face in two.

Niasoma looked them over and saw not the grief stricken, broken, teens from his office, but three vibrant girls who had begun to heal past wounds.

"Ah I remember doing that myself as a boy... Do try to be careful though. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Niasoma winked and trotted past the stunned girls with a small smirk on his face.

The mansions staff poured through the doors and scattered and disappeared like fog in the summer sun.

"Lets go find our rooms," Mic charged back up the stairs and took off down one of the many corridors.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Shel yelled. "Well hurry up!"

Viv grinning like a madwomen bolted up the staircase Rashel hot on her heels. After wandering down endless halls and finding no sign of life the teens began to wonder just where the hell they were.

"Well this sucks." Shel grumped.

"Didn't we pass that room already?" Vivian asked aloud peeking into another empty room.

"This is all your fault Mic!" Rashel snapped thoroughly pissed at the whole situation.

Just as angry and tired as her sister, Mic rounded on her. "How is this my fault?"

"You just HAD to explore! You couldn't have asked someone to show us around?" Both girls stood toe to toe and fumed.

Viv stayed the hell out of it. She knew if she tried to break it up they'd only snap at her, and she preferred her head ON her shoulders. Later she swore that she heard them growling at each other.

"Fletcher-san."

The voice made all three girls jump. "Jesus Christ! Don't do that!"

"You scared us!" Viv fought to control her erratic breathing, hoping to not have an asthma attack.

Michaela was visibly trying to unclench the muscles in her shoulders. The woman who spoke was another maid. Since she had used Michaela's last name, Rashel guessed that she was Mic's personal maid.

"Sorry Fletcher-san." Her stoic expression said otherwise...

"Can you help us get to our rooms? Please Rioko?" Mic asked finally dropping her shoulders from her ears.

Rioko bowed and silently lead them down two other hallways back to the stairs. "We were seriously that close to the main room? What the hell?" Rashel fumed.

"These three doors down here are your rooms." Rioko said in her now signature monotone.

"Sweet!" Viv dashed to the closest door and threw it open. "Wow, guys come look!"

"Thanks Rioko, we really appreciate it." Mic smiled warmly to get the woman to respond.

Rioko blinked and bowed formally, "'Tis my duty, Fletcher-san."

As she turned to leave, Michaela tried again to get Rioko to react. "Please call me Michaela or Mic,"

Her bland expression didn't change, "T'would be inappropriate to call you anything but Fletcher-san."

"Oh fuck appropriate! If you are hanging with us? Then you're of the gang and can call her by her given name." Shel shouted from down the hall.

Shel watched as Mic's face broke into a victorious grin. Apparently the swearing got stiff Rioko to react. Note to self: To mess with Rioko, swear around her. She could be very fun to... Play with.

"Don't even think about it Shel. You can't leave me out of that. I wanna play too!"

"What ever do you mean?" she responded innocently.

Viv just raised an eyebrow at her, not buying the innocent act for a second. "You know exactly what I mean Rashel Marie Quinton."

Now it was Shels turn to raise her brow, "You really think my full name is going to scare me? Are you sure your my twin?"

Rashel and Vivian believed that they were one soul split into two very different, separate bodies. And if you asked anyone who knew them well, they'd agree.

"Of course I am, what kind of twin would I be if didn't, otherwise- oh your room is smaller than mine." Rashel took Viv's randomness in stride and looked over the room.

"Not by much and c'mon both our living rooms could fit in here."

"What is their obsession with huge beds?" Mic asked from the doorway.

Viv and Shel shrugged "No idea but I don't really care anyway."

"Girls!" Niasoma yelled from down stairs. "I scheduled us to go visit your new school, and get you used to the layout of it before classes start. Can you be ready to leave in a few minutes?"

"Yes! We'll be down in a minute!" Michaela yelled back.

"You ready for this?" Shel asked.

"No, but what choice have we got?"

Mic shrugged, "As I'll ever be, you?"

"As long as we're together we can handle anything." Viv gave them both a cocky grin.

I hope...

A/N: next chapter they meet the Club! Cant wait for the fireworks!

B/N: Your wrong Blackwolf…. I won't kick your ass….. I'll be too busy convulsing from laughter on the floor as you end up going into caffeine withdrawal… again XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So time to meet the Host Club! Let the games begin!

Classmates

"...Wow… and they think Americans are vulgar…" Mic commented as they all stared at the fountain of the little boy statue… uh answering the call of nature.

Rashel and Viv were frozen in shock at the sight of it. Well Vivian was, Shel took the opportunity to jump on Vivs back and cover her eyes. Rashel made it her job to keep Vivian shielded from what she deemed "impure"; she was kind of protective like that.

"NOOOO don't look!"

"Get offa me! Its not that bad!" Vivian screeched spinning and twisting to get her off.

Michaela just watched with her arms crossed, the smirk on her face said she had witnessed this kind of behavior before. "You do realize that if you keep her blindfolded she can't walk away right?'

The annoyed look Rashel sent her was lost with Vivian still spinning around. "Shut up! Now stop turning or I'm gonna throw up on you."

Viv skidded to a stop; there was no way she was going to risk her sister puking on her.

"Will you get the fuck off now?" Vivian snarled.

"Nope not yet, now turn left- too much! A little to the right… perfect, now march!"

"This is so embarrassing…" Vivian grumbled, as she followed instructions and walked away from the offending statue.

Michaela snorted and followed suit, "Oi vey, you two. We have a meeting to get to can you please stop acting like idiots and-"

The twin evil glare was usually something she tried to avoid, but with Vivs eyes covered they just looked hysterical.

"Piss off!"

"Tell that to **her**! She's the one jumping on me!"

"Just keep moving and we can get this over with."

The girls conceded on that point, the faster they got this meeting over with the faster they could explore the city! Tokyo was huge and without Rashel's photographic memory the other girls wanted to find their own way in the city. As a welcoming gift Niasoma-san bought two Kawasaki's for Vivian and Rashel so as to keep up with Michaela when she went out on it. However Niasoma said until they got used to Tokyo he would have a driver take them to and from school. They had to agree it was a good idea since they had just barely mastered Japanese and would likely end up somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Yeah! I wanna go out and have fun!" Viv whined.

Both Mic and Shel rolled their eyes, Viv could act like a toddler but she only did it to annoy the people around her. She loved to mess with people by acting childish then showing her true colors… well they all liked to do that actually. Rashel finally slid off Vivian's back and they all walked through the maze of hallways to the Principal's office.

"There is no way in hell we are wearing that!"

"That's not a uniform that's a medieval torture device!"

"No effing way."

"Girls please!" Niasoma-san pleaded trying to rein in his rather wild teenage daughters.

He looked apologetically to Suoh-san, who didn't even appear fazed by the outbursts of the girls. He supposed working with hundreds of teens everyday you get used to their impulsiveness and crass behavior.

"I am sorry ladies but the uniform is required."

"Then we'll wear the boys uniform, no way are we wearing those… things." Michaela gestured to the hideous yellow dresses that were the girl's uniforms.

There was no way she was going to wear something that resembled a cream puff. "That is irregular but… not unacceptable I suppose. As long as you obey the other rules." Suoh reasoned.

"Deal." They simultaneously responded.

Principle Suoh smiled broadly, "Welcome to Ouran Ladies!"

"K then, can we go see Tokyo now?" Viv pushed.

"No not yet, try wandering around and get your bearings, heres your class schedules. Oh and you left these instruments in the car trunk. You never mentioned you played the violin." Commented Niasoma

"Oh my God you left my baby in the trunk?" Mic lunged at her sister.

Viv ducked behind Niasoma while Rashel snagged Michaela about the waist, in an attempt to save her sister from certain death. There were three things you never mess with when Michaela was involved: her bike, her grandmother's violin, and her family. "I forgot okay? I didn't mean too! If it makes you feel better I'll carry it for you."

Michaela calmed a fraction, "You had better take care of it!" she growled.

Rashel finally let go of Michaela, but Mic was still tense. That was her grandmother's violin, and she taught Michaela how to play it when she was little. It was kind of like a family tradition, Michaelas mother knew how to play too but said she enjoyed listening to Michaela play. "Is there a music room I can leave this in for now?"

"Yes, head out the door, down the hall, take a left, and head up the stairs, hang a right and choose any of the rooms down that corridor." Principle Suoh directed.

"Got it! Move out girls."

As they walked down the halls Mic was the first to break, "I'm getting a stomach ache just looking at the pepto-bismal walls."

Vivian was next, "They could have at least chose Mylanta blue. Its prettier… and tastes better."

"You think anything blue is pretty!" Rashel quipped.

"No! Not that plastic shovel blue!"

"…Do you think about the words that come out of your mouth?' Michaela asked.

"What's wrong with the way I talk?"

Michaela and Shel glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, "…Never mind."

"WHAT? I wanna know!" They had reached the top of the stairs and were now walking down the hallway with the music rooms.

"This ones locked."

"And this ones completely empty."

"Okay then number three it is."

When they opened the door they expected to find a simple music room with folding chairs, various instruments, and music stands. Not… couches, tables, and seven classmates playing dress up. A tall blonde boy smiled broadly, "Welcome to the host club my beautiful Princesses." However he made the mistake of approaching Vivian too quickly and getting in her face.

"You must be the trans-" SMACK!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vivian swung the violin case and slammed it into the blondes face, who went reeling to the ground in shock.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry!" Viv screamed.

One hand holding his bruised and reddened face he started to talk. "No its alright my fair Princess-"

Michaela immediately grabbed the case and ripped it open to check on the instrument. "Mommy is so sorry baby, she'll never let the mean lady hurt you again." Gingerly hold the violin she stroked the wooden body.

"Mean lady?"

"Yes mean! First you leave it in the car trunk, then you slam it into the some idiots face!" Rashel just stood back and watched this was too entertaining to interrupt.

"Hey boss how's it feel to get beat up by a girl-"

"And come in second to a violin?" identical twin boys asked, they draped themselves across each others shoulders.

Shel and Viv did a similar motion when the mood struck them to mess with strangers. Mic pulled her lips back in a snarl, "You! Don't you know how to control your underlings!" Michaela directed her question to a tall boy with glasses and a clipboard.

"What makes you think he is the leader?" A girl asked, her hair was cut short and she was wearing a boys uniform, _guess that explains why the principle was willing to let us wear the guys uniform so easily,_ she thought.

"Because for one he has the clipboard, two growing up in what you would call a "red light district" you learn to recognize the leader of the group." Michaela snapped.

"Hmph, my name is Ootori Kyoya and I'm the vice president of this club. The idiot you decked is Suoh Tamaki, the twins are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, the tall one there is Morinosuka Takashi, and that is Fujioka Haruhi, an-"

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukunibut just call me Honey! Do you like cake?" The boy looked to be about eight years old instead of a teenager.

Both Tamaki and Honey were blonde while the twins had reddish brown and Haruhi had brown while as Kyoya and Takashi had pure black hair. "Whatever as long as my violin isn't broken I'm okay."

"Well I'm not, with Tamaki hurt my business is hurt. So now you are indebted to me."

The girl, Haruhi, sighed heavily, and Michaela swore she heard her say: "Not again…"

"And that would entail what exactly?" Rashel asked.

The twins then brandished hangers with… for the love of God maid costumes! They all stared for a second then burst into fits of hysterical laughter. "Not a chance pervs!" Rashel gasped.

Vivian actually had tears streaming down her face, "No way if we have to work for you we can be like musical entertainment or something… What is it you do up here anyway?"

"We entertain rich young princesses with too much time on their hands… We are….. The Ouran High School Host Club!" said Tamaki with a flourish.

The effect was slightly off put by the emerging black eye and lump on his cheekbone. "Okay then so you're like male hookers?" Viv asked as she looked for a piano.

"How do you know what that is?" Rashel queried eyes narrowing.

"Uhh…"

"No they're eight year olds playing dress up and having tea parties." Mic covered, she was not in the mood to deal with Shels temper.

"So how do you plan to pay us back?" Kyoya asked glancing over his glasses.

Raising her eyebrow in response Michaela smirked, she'd show him. Taking the stage with Viv and Rashel who sat down to the piano Vivian finally located she started to play one of her favorite songs, and she lost herself to the music and let Vivian sing the high soprano song.

I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice

Kyoya watched as the girl with the violin wove a spell over the rest of the club.

_The girl can play…_

Kaoru and Hikaru shared a look as the melody of the piano and the violin wove a painting in their mind.

_These girls could be interesting…_

Mori just closed his eyes and let the music envelop him, Honey sighed and hugged Usa-chan tight to his chest as he leaned into Takashi's leg.

Haruhi listened to the three girls play, they were good.

_Now if only i could get to the market in time for the deal on fish._

As Tamaki nursed his bruised ego and face he begrudgingly admitted the girls could sing.

In amazement they watched as they danced around the piano, with grace and with practiced ease even with their eyes closed, they were exquisite.

At the end of the song Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "Alright that'll work... Now who are you?"

A/N: I know I'm evil but its late and I'm tired and my beta wants to go home so goodnight and till next chapter my lovelies!

B/N: Over 24 hours together…. And this….. was all we got done…. (Head shake)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been awhile, and I'm soooooo sorry but I've had writers block and family issues:( also I forgot to cite the name of the song I used last chapter it is "The Voice" sung by Lisa Kelly in Celtic Women: A New Journey. Just an FYI for readers there will be at least one song a chapter since the girls are musical entertainment. I am aiming for the boys to be in character but if they're not I apologize. Now on with the story!

**Oops...**

Vivian grinned, "Names Vivian Blake, and these are my sisters Michaela Fletcher and Rashel Quinton." she pointed to each of her sisters in turn.

Since they all looked different Vivian doubted that the guys were going to forget who was who, especially Kyoya. He definitely looked the most intelligent... well compared to the blonde moron nursing his wounded pride in the corner. _Is he... Drawing circles? Oh you have got to be kidding me..._ "So you're the American girls?" Hikaru asked.

He looked them up and down making Vivian's skin crawl. Glancing at Mic she saw her eyes change from the light hazel green to a dark angry brown at the surveying look. _Uh oh! _"So now that the intro is done, can you can you tell us why you're in the boys' uniform there Haruhi?" Vivian asked to distract the potentially raging beast that was her sister.

She looked stunned for a moment, "H-how can you tell I'm a girl?"

"Well your facial features for one, they're soft and rounded unlike a boys… well unless they're six." Rashel said absently as she flipped the cover to the piano keys down.

"Your eyes are another clue," Michaela added pointing at her with her violin bow. "You have what we Americans call "doe eyes". Which in this… profession could prove useful and beneficial for you."

Haruhi blinked, it was a little scary how much this girl seemed to act just like Kyoya-senpai. "Also your voice and the way you carry yourself is feminine. How is it no one knows you're a girl? We figured it out almost instantly." She asked picking up a piece of cake from one of the tables.

Haruhi shrugged, "No idea. The only one who figured it out as fast as you was Kyoya."

"OI! Quit playing with my hair!" Michaela snarled as Hikaru pulled some of the curls to watch them spring back into place.

Vivian chuckled at Mics muttering "Not another one!" Viv remembered when she had first met Micci and she hadn't even finished say her name before she had done the same thing. Kaoru was inspecting Rashel's multi-colored braids and even tried to touch one but Rashel snagged his wrist and glared. "Don't. Touch. My. Hair. Understand?" she must have squeezed because he winced and shook out his hand when she let him go.

"You're no fun!" Kaoru whined and stuck out his tongue and went over to his twin to sulk.

Mic had tried swatting at Hika to make him leave her alone but it only made him more persistent. Growling she gave up and let him play till he got bored. Only… it didn't work. Vivian almost choked on her cake when she caught the glower that was on Michaela's face. Would you stop it?" she roared.

Grinning like a mad man Hikaru pulled another curl, one that was hanging directly in her face. "Never."

However he made the mistake of getting to close too her mouth when he tugged that particular strand. "YOOOOOOOOOOWWW! She bit me!"

Hika brought his wounded fingers to his chest and glared at her. She gave him a satisfied smirk and snorted, "Serves you right."

"Sir?" he turned to Kyoya since Tama was still sitting in the corner.

Kyoya shrugged, "She's right you know. She told you to stop, and while I do not appreciate her wounding another Host, it doesn't appear as though there will even be a bruise, so relax."

Hikas jaw hung down so low Viv wondered if it would hit the floor. Vivian swallowed the last of her cake and was about to join Rashel when something colorful caught her attention. It was the costumes; they were displayed on hangers and mannequins in all different types, styles, and colors. "Oh pretty!" Vivian rubbed the satiny fabric between her fingers.

The dress was a rich dark blue with white rhinestones scattered across the bodice making it look like a starry sky. I. Must. Have. This. Dress! So PRETTY! The giant Mori walked over and held out a silky shawl the same color as the dress. "Thanks! You're Takashi right?"

"Hai…"

Viv was tall but Mori made her look average, it was rare that she had to actually look up to have eye contact. "This dress is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Hai."

Her brow furrowed at his limited responses, trying something a little more outlandish she said, "What do they feed you miracle grow? You're massive!"

Kyoya tried to hide his smile behind his teacup, the twins and Haruhi exchanged glances and listened for Mori-sans reply. He only blinked and mono-toned, "No…"

"Takashi! Come have cake with us!" Honey yelled; he was attempting to coerce Michaela and Rashel into having cake with him.

Mori smiled but shook his head; Viv watched his whole face soften as he looked at Honey-san. "Is he your brother?" she asked.

Mori lost the soft look and his expression became blank once again. "No."

Sick of his one word answers she decided to try a new tactic, _let's see if he reacts to this._ "So are you gay and do you like Honey?" a bright smile on her face.

Mori turned bright red, and didn't answer. Haruhi only stared, while the twins flat out laughed, Kyoya was mid-swallow on his tea and started to choke and cough covering up his laughter at Vivian's audacity. Winking Viv continued, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Wiping tears from their eyes Hika and Kaoru slung their arms across her shoulders. "We like you! We'll get along just fine don't you think Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded, _this could a fun semester I think…_

A/N: I wish it was longer but I promise the next chapter will not be as late as this one was. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have neglected this fic again and I'm sorry, but hopefully this will stave off the rabid readers and thanks for being patient with me. And here we go!

Assembly

"Hey Shel do you know where my- oh wait never mind I found 'em!" Michaela's disembodied voice called from the closet.

"Did you seriously lose your uniform pants again?" Rashel asked putting another binder into her shoulder bag.

Mic hopped out of the closet shimmying the black pants up her legs, "Shut up! You lost your iPod just yesterday and where did you find it?"

Rashel didn't answer, she had indeed been frantically looking for her "missing" iPod yesterday, after a fruitless three hour search around the house she had gone to her room pissed off and tired; only to find the damn thing where she had left it… on the charger… next to her bed. In an attempt to hide her slight humiliation she went into the adjoining bathroom where Vivian was brushing her hair. "Exactly! We all do it; Viv and I just… do it more often." Michaela paused. "And that sounded so much dirtier than it actually was."

Vivian chuckled and rolled her eyes then tossed the brush to Michaela, while Rashel hid her smile behind her toothbrush. "Speaking of iPods where is mine?" Vivian asked.

"It's on the dresser, next to that crystal carousel horse." Shel answered.

"And your headphones are on the bed." Michaela added tugging on a snarl with the brush.

"You're going to go bald if you keep ripping through those knots." Rashel commented dryly.

Mic sent her a dark look, "Fuck you. You hardly have to brush your hair when it's in those braids! Lucky…"

"Bitch please; you wouldn't have to work so hard if ya combed it after you got out of the shower, before bed!"

"I do comb it! In the shower, while I'm rinsing the conditioner out!"

"And it's still this matted?"

"YES!"

"Well then have Vivian braid it before we go to sleep, but we're late, so just come here and I'll get that's rats nest you call hair under control."

Michaela grumbled like an angry Rottweiler but did as asked, after a few quick strokes in certain spots the knot was untangled and Mics hair was up in a loose ponytail bun. "Thanks, now let's get going, you remember how to get there right?"

Viv was already plugged into her tunes and waiting at the door all three bags in her hands. "Not well enough to get us there on time, we should just have Maurice take us."

Michaela sighed she missed being out on her bike, and Shel knew it, but it really couldn't be helped. Until they knew their surroundings better they couldn't just take off on their motorcycles… which frustrated the hell out of all of them. "I smell food." Michaela was scenting the air like a starving animal as she ran down the stairs following the smell.

Rashel rolled her eyes then nudged Vivian who still had her headphones in. "Huh? What? What is it? And where did Micci go?"

"Oblivious as ever I see. Mic is at present, following her nose and stomach. Big surprise…"

Viv laughed, "That's mean Shel, besides she gets grumpy if she doesn't eat in the morning."

"You mean grumpier than usual?" Shel quipped eyebrow raised a sly half grin on her features.

"Touché."

Vivian and Rashel smiled, Michaela was a renowned grump in the morning without a healthy dose of coffee and breakfast, for she was a bit of a beast when she first wakes up. "Eh screw it these stairs are taking too long time to slide."

"Yes!" Viv exclaimed and did a double fist pump in the air.

Shel let her go first; she was always so excited to slide down the gigantic banister. Although she did have to admit it was fun and was a small adrenalin rush to get her blood pumping. _Note to self: find an amusement park close by._ As fun as sliding down the rail was, it was nothing compared to a speeding roller coaster. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vivian squealed as she flew down.

Rashel shook her head and sighed her sister was such a dork sometimes… well all of them were really, but they rarely showed how goofy they could be in front of others. Rashel guessed it to be a defense mechanism, Viv because her dad could be a bit of an asshole and judged her harshly when she acted spacy. Michaela was just nervous around strangers, but who could blame her she used to walk through some seriously dangerous places just to get the bus stop. However Shel was just a private person; she didn't like showing her true colors to people, and that rule applied to even Viv and Michaela at first.

"Here steal a bite before she comes down!" Michaela urged.

"No! She doesn't like peanut butter."

"So? What does that have to do with you?"

"She can't stand the smell of it and avoids me when I have it on my breath. So I just have it when she's not around… Or has a cold whichever works."

"What are you doing trying to feed her my least favorite food on the planet?" Rashel asked when she finally got to the front door.

Michaela was eating one of her favorite breakfast foods a peanut butter and fluff sandwich on toasted waffles. Rashel shuddered at the scent of the vile peanut paste, _how could they both love that disgusting stuff?_ "You just ruined those waffles…"

"I beg to differ." Mic countered taking a large bite.

"Beg all you want but peanut butter is still gross."

"Speak for yourself!"

"I am actually."

Michaela glared over her sandwich, "Just get in the damn car."

"Not if you're still eating that I'm not!" Rashel planted her feet and glowered back.

No way was she going to get into a car with that putrid smell. Mic rolled her eyes in irritation, swinging her bag forward she reached in and pulled out a sleeve of Thin Mints. "Not even for these?"

Shels eyes narrowed to angry slits. _Damn her for knowing my weakness!_ "Fine… but you stay away from me until that peanut breath is gone. Got it?"

Grinning triumphantly Mic tossed her the cookies. "As you wish."

"Screw you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Vivian asked nervously fidgeting.

"No… but it'll be fine I promise." Rashel said giving her sisters hand a comforting squeeze.

"Ok here goes nothing, ready Mic?"

She audibly gulped but nodded her affirmation. "I'd like to formally introduce you all to your new classmates. Blake Vivian, Fletcher Michaela, and Quinton Rashel!" Principle Souh announced loudly.

Steeling themselves the girls walked out onto the stage, the whole student body and faculty applauded politely. They were only supposed to stand there while the Principle rambled on about other things, but they had another idea. "Excuse us Sir, but we wish to make an announcement of our own."

He looked mildly annoyed at the interruption but nodded and stepped away from the podium. "Thank you," she made a small bow to Souh-san before she faced the microphone. "I am Rashel and we'd like to say thank you for accepting us here at this school. I know it may be unusual but just bear with us."

Michaela went back to the side of the stage and grabbed her violin, and some other instruments. Vivian and Rashel picked up their own instruments and moved the microphone so Viv could sing. Taking a deep breath Michaela started to play, it was an appropriate song for this occasion. It spoke for them of how they had to learn to live without the ones they loved and lost, and that how in coming to this new country it just might be the best place to start anew.

There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
>Some day a time for us,<br>Time together with time spare,  
>Time to learn, time to care,<br>Some day!

Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<br>We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere . . .<p>

There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Someday,<br>Somewhere!

When the last note finally echoed away in the auditorium the room was silent, then exploded with applause. With a deep bow to the audience the three girls walked off stage and practically collapsed behind the curtain. "I have never been so terrified in my life." Michaela sighed finally taking a full two lungs worth of air.

"Same here." Vivian said, her knees the consistency of Jell-O.

Rashel slumped to the floor and let her muscles finally relax, it was nerve racking to be sure, but hopefully their plan had worked. "Nice job Ladies." Kyoya-senpai murmured quietly from behind them.

"Gah! Do you Japanese always sneak up on people?" Vivian queried from behind Michaela's back.

Shel rolled her eyes, Viv was such a fraidy-cat. "I apologize," he bowed, but his tone was anything but apologetic.

"You think that will work to get guests to come to the club?" Michaela asked, a white knuckled grip on her violin.

"I believe so. I already spread the news that you were playing for the Hosts, after that performance I'm sure they will come in droves to hear you." Kyoya said scribbling on his ever present clipboard.

Shel gave a small half grin from her seat on the ground and looked up to the ceiling. "And so it begins."

A/A: Ta-da! Hope you like it and leave a review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I was listening to some party songs while writing this and got inspired, plus I wanted a fun chapter. :) Oh and the last song was "Somewhere" by the Celtic Women. I use them a lot so expect to see more of their songs in later chapters. Hope you guys like it and leave a review, now on with the party! ;p

Dancing Accidents

_I hate math…_ Mic growled and let her head hit the desk in frustration. "What's the matter Fletcher-san?" Setsuka-sama asked.

"Oh nothing, just having my brain melt out of my ears." She sighed without lifting her head.

Setsuka giggled and shook her head, "I wondered what that grey goo on the desk was. You really don't get it, do you."

It wasn't a question. "No… think you could tutor me?" Michaela asked hopefully.

"I could try, but I can't right now I have to go home and check on my younger brother he had a nasty cold the other day and his fever still hasn't gone away." Setsuka was dedicated to her family, it was one of the reasons Mic like her so much.

Well that and she was a bit of a math whiz, and helped her when she didn't understand something… which happened a lot more often then she would care to admit. "Alright, go on home. Shoo off with you!" she added waving her hand.

"Kay, see ya later!" Setsuka waved back then disappeared out the door leaving Michaela alone in the empty classroom.

Michaela stared at the incomprehensible mix of letters and numbers on the paper, and wondered just how she was supposed to solve the equations when she could barely read it, let alone understand what it was it wanted her to do. "Ugh I give up, maybe the others could help me…" she blew a stray curly bang out of her face and gathered her stuff to go to the music room.

She had a free period and didn't really want to stare at her math homework any longer than necessary and not actually figuring it out. Bzzt bzzt bzzt! It was Rashel, **Hey u free?**

**Yeah, y?**

**Me and Viv r out of chem. Wanna met somewhere?**

**Sure I was headed to the music room**

**Cool… hey u got ur laptop? We could use some tunes…**

**Yup meet u there in 10?**

**:) sweet c u in a bit!**

**K**

_Sweet now I can relax a bit!_ She thought as she trotted up the stairs to the music room. However when she reached the room, the door was locked, which was rather inconvenient but not an insurmountable obstacle. _Guess it's a good thing I was always losing my key… although mom would disagree._ The memory of her mother sent a sharp pain to her chest but shaking it off Michaela went to work picking the lock. "What are you doing?" Vivian asked rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

"I guess the guys don't want people stealing their stuff. Now be quiet I've almost got it."

"You couldn't have just texted Kyoya or asked a janitor for the key?" Rashel asked dryly.

"I do know where you sleep Shel, don't push me. Besides that would take too long…" CLICK! "And this way provides me the perfect chance to brush up on my old skills." Mic retorted swinging open the door.

Shel shrugged, "Fine, but you do remember we all share the same beds, so I doubt you would try anything while you were sleeping in the same bed as us."

Michaela grunted as she set up her laptop on a vacant table. They had indeed been sleeping in each other's rooms, none really wanting to be alone when then night came. It didn't matter whose room either since some of their clothes were in each bedroom anyway, and it was another way to mess with the maids… especially Rioko. Michaela grinned at Rioko's flustered expression the other morning finding all three girls sleeping in the massive bed. "Let's see here, oh that one and those and viola dance mix here we come!" The first song she chose was one that had a fun techno beat and was a good warm up song.

"I am taking requests girls." Michaela said flipping through her music library.

"Oh play Brokenhearted by… who is it again?"

"Karmin I know and next?"

"Payphone."

"Gotcha!" _Let's do this!_

Finally completing the dance list Mic cranked the volume and stood back. The first few songs were a way to loosen up and stretch their muscles. After the fifth song or so they were totally into the dancing and were oblivious to the world outside the pulsing beat of the music and themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoya was on his way to the music room to set up for the opening of the club when he heard American music. His brow furrowed and he stopped writing his schedule and listened. It seemed to be coming from the club room, but he could have sworn that he locked that door. As he got closer there was no doubt that the music was coming from behind unlocked door number three. Since it was American music he safely assumed it was the new girls, as to what they were doing he had no idea. A reprimand speech in mind and on his tongue Kyoya opened the door, but what he saw made the words die unspoken on his lips and flee from his head.

All of them had shed the blue jackets and the white dress shirts of the uniform, and were dancing in their tank top undershirts. Vivian, Michaela, and Rashel moved to the music like they were born to it, his jaw hung slack and for the first time in a very long time he was at a loss for words. He watched in a strange kind of voyeuristic trance, the way they rocked their hips and made their bodies twist as one with the beat, was mesmerizing. When the song came to an end he wasn't sure if he should announce himself or back out of the room, when the choice was made for him. "Enjoy the show Kyoya-san?" Rashel asked a little breathlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enjoy the show Kyoya-san?"

"Hey Viv, got any water?" Michaela panted.

"Yup, here." She tossed her the half empty bottle and fanned her flushed face.

Taking a couple gulps to cool down, Michaela tossed back the bottle and Vivian downed the last few swallows gratefully. "So, did you? Or are you just going to stand there and gape at how hot we looked?"

The neutral mask slipped back into place after that last comment, and he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. A delaying tactic from what Mic could tell, but, then again… "More like how vulgar you looked." He replied coolly. "And I was also wondering how you got in here, I know I locked that door."

Michaela was in the process of packing her belongings up when she answered in a similar cool tone. "Oh that was me, did you know the bobby pin thing really works?"

"You willingly admit to picking the lock? That could be considered criminal behavior, and get you expelled." He said flipping his notebook back open.

Adjusting the strap of her book bag Michaela cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Well since I'm a member of the club and I don't have a key, it isn't unfathomable for me and my sisters to want, or need, to get in this room, then find alternative means when it's locked."

"Is that a long winded way of saying you want a key?"

Her stress relief from dancing gone, at the appearance of Kyoya, Mic sighed in exasperation and shoved past him with a gruff no. Practically running down the stairs she ignored the greetings and friendly faces passing by. "Hey look out!"

"Huh?" A student with his arms full ran past her up the stairs but he clipped her shoulder and knocked her off balance.

Her legs entangling with themselves in a bid to remain upright had her falling backwards down the steps. Curling her spine and cradling her bag with the laptop in it on her stomach she braced for impact. And boy did it hurt when she landed. The breath knocked out of her and having her skull rebound off the stone floor were only the start, it was when she was forced to try and put oxygen back in her lungs that the pain really kicked into high gear. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" a young girl asked kneeling down.

Mic tried to speak but only gasped in pain, the sound bringing others to see what had happened. Michaela was practically sobbing in an attempt to breathe properly again. _I will not cry, I will not cry! Not in front of strangers! _And the crowd of people now surrounding her wasn't helping. "Takashi, help her!" Honey cried when he and Mori finally made it through the throng of people.

They had witnessed her fall from afar and were just now reaching her. "Hai. Back off she needs to breathe." He commanded to the students surrounding her.

Since no one had ever heard Mori speak more than a single syllable sentences they were stunned but immediately obeyed his order. "Lay flat and still, I know it hurts but you must force yourself to relax and breathe. I'm going to check the back of your head to see if your bleeding is that alright?"

A single tear escaped her eye as she nodded, and minute by agonizing minute she relaxed enough to draw a solid breath. "Th-thank-k you. It's…getting b-better…"

He nodded solemnly and slowly slid his hand behind her shoulders to ease her up. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I-I think so."

"Wait a moment and just relax, we'll take it slow."

She smirked a bit, "That would be a perfect "that's what he said joke"…"

Mori grunted in response, putting his hands under her arms they slowly made it to a standing position. Using him as a support Mic stood up as straight as possible with the pain in her back. "Don't have much of a sense of humor do you?" She asked dryly.

"Not really."

"Figures." Michaela grunted when she took her first step but remained standing.

"You took quite a knock to the head we should get you to the nurses office."

"We? I'm a little bruised up not paralyzed I can get there on my own."

He took a step back and gestured to a hallway that lead to an ice pack and some strong painkillers. Stiffening her spine and hardening her resolve to make it on her own, Mic took two steps before the room started to spin, and her knees turned to butter. Mori was there to catch her as she was about to have a close encounter with the floor slamming into her face. Swallowing thickly as her stomach heaved in protest Michaela finally admitted defeat. "I lied…"

Mori said nothing but stood her up straight again and waited for her eyes to focus again. Turning away from Mic so he was crouching leap frog style in front of her, Honey directed her onto his back. "You won't get sick on Takashi right?" he asked with those enormous brown eyes probing her and watching her every move.

"God I hope not…" she answered as she tightened her hold on Mori-sans neck.

Honey walked next to Mori the entire way to the nurses station while Michaela rode piggy back trying not to throw up. When they arrived a head nurse quickly checked her over and fussed like a nervous mother hen. _I get it's their job, but for the love of God!_ After answering the standard questions to check for a concussion Michaela's back was examined, for a large purple bruise was beginning to form along her spine and across her shoulders. She grimaced knowing that it would no doubt turn that disgusting yellow, brown, and green color after about a week or so. _Perfect…_ As she was given an ice pack for the goose egg on the back of her head her phone buzzed, this time it was Vivian.

**I heard something happened after u left, so wat did u do now?**

** Nothing…**

** Liar… anyway can we make cookies when we go home?**

** Ummm probably but we r gonna need to go to the hospital first…**

** WHAT? WHY?**

** I… may have a concussion?**

** What. Did. You. Do?**

** I didn't do anything some kid knocked me over on the stairs and I fell down and hit my head**

** (sigh) ok ill tell Shel that u might be pulling an all-nighter baking 2nite**

** Ur not gonna stay up w/ me?**

** Hell no! we actually like sleeping and combine the 3 of us w/ no sleep…**

** Death, disaster, and destruction? **

** Uh huh now u get it! :) well see u at the club **

** K…**

** Kk**

"Can I go now?" Michaela asked.

"We want to keep you here until we can get ahold of your guardian Niasoma-san."

"I can't stay; I have somewhere I need to be."

"Please miss!" But Michaela was already walking out holding the ice pack to her extra head.

Mori and Honey had skipped a period to wait outside the station and escort her to wherever she needed to be. "Are you sure you should go Micci-chan?" Honey asked trotting after her.

Mic froze and turned around, "Did Vivian tell you to call me that?" The cold glare in her eyes made him hide behind Mori's leg.

"No…"

She seemed to relax and went back to walking towards the music room since there wasn't much point in going to her history class with less than a third of the period left. "Okay then. Are you coming or what?"

Now that the evil stare was gone Honey went back to his normal bouncy self, he began humming and tossing his stuffed rabbit into the air. When they finally reached the door many "princesses" as Tamaki-san liked to call them were waiting to be admitted. Before Mori and Honey the girls parted like the red sea but closed behind them trying to get as close as possible, which as a result cut Michaela off at the door. Attempting to brushing past them and failing Mic tried again a little more forcefully. "Hey back of the line!" one yelled.

"I need to get through."

"We all do, now get to the back of the line!"

"No, I have to get in please excuse me!" She pressed trying to get around.

"Just because you have a bruise and an ice pack does not get you special treatment." The same girl snapped barring her way in.

"I'm not getting special treatment, I'm trying to-"

"Go to the back and wait like everyone else!"

Mics nostrils flared and her last shred of patience fled, "Look, I am one of the girls playing for the club, now let me pass or so help me I will-"

The girl ignored her and pointed to the end of the queue of girls. _That's it! _Michaela's head and neck bent and reared back like a very angry cobra about to strike. And strike she did, her hand was around the girls throat in a fraction of a second, ready to squeeze. The excited chatter of the girls was silenced in that half a second, "I have been having a real bad day, so please, don't push me."

"Michaela! Release her at once and get on stage we need you." Kyoya didn't even look fazed, but his black eyes were cold steel.

Reining in her temper Mic let go of the terrified "princess'" neck and walked unimpeded into the now silent music room. Before things could settle down Vivian and Rashel burst in a few moments later, "Are you okay? What happened?" Vivian was overly loud in the quiet room and now everyone was listening for her response.

As Vivian went to tackle her in a hug Mic held her at arms-length. "Don't I have a bruise that really hurts on my back."

She hadn't even finished the sentence when in front of God and everyone in the place Vivian had jumped behind her sister and pulled the dress shirtand tank top up to expose the mottled black, blue, and purple bruising all over her back. Gasps and flinches of sympathy were on everyone's faces as Michaela fought extreme embarrassment and battled to get her shirt back down where it belonged. "Damn sweetie, maybe we should go to the hospital now?" Rashel said.

"I'm fine, really!" she protested but in reality welcomed the thought of not having to perform.

"No you're not, and I won't have you trying to play like that." Kyoya stated and handed Vivian and Rashel her belongings. "Go take her to the hospital, and report back to me later tonight. Here is my number."

"It may not be until late she might have a concussion." Viv said walking Mic out.

Kyoya shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I want a report to know when she will be able to perform."

"Okay deal."

"Do I not have a say in this?" Michaela asked annoyed she was being shuttled around like a infant.

"No." was the simultaneous answer from Kyoya and her sisters.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" Mic grumbled as she was dragged away.

A/N: so it took a longer to post this than I had anticipated there have been a lot of thunderstorms messing with my internet. It also took a different turn than I had expected too. And I know Mori is not known for his talking but I figured he is a martial artist and has had the wind knocked out of him before and would be able to make it right. So please leave a review and have a fun weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I'm wicked depressed over my best friend and Beta moving to China for a year :'( and on top of that its pouring out. So I grabbed a spoon and a can of frosting and started to write, so any mistakes I make, you can chalk up to me being on a sugar bender.

"Would you stop twitching?" Vivian growled.

"I would if you'd stop yanking!" Michaela snapped back.

"Mmmhph shud up… some of us are trying to sleep." Rashel grumbled her voice muffled by sleep and the pillow.

Viv and Michaela were still shooting daggers at each other but quieted down so Rashel could continue sleeping. Even half asleep Rashel could have deadly aim with a pillow… or any heavy/sharp objects that happen to be within reach at the time. Michaela sends another sour look over her shoulder and sticks out her tongue, to which Vivian sticks out her own in reply before going back to brushing Mics hair. It had been a week since she had fallen and the bruise still made even the simple tasks painfully difficult. While normally Vivian had no trouble combing Michaelas knotted mane tonight there seemed to be snarls every few inches. "Did you even use conditioner?" Vivian asks after untangling another matted strand.

"Of course I did! But for some reason it didn't even touch them."

"Well this is just ridiculous! The knots haven't been this bad in a long time, if they've ever been this bad." After a few more strokes and a final tug Viv was finished and began braiding the long tresses.

Michaelas wet hair slid through her fingers in rhythmic pattern making Viv sleepy. "There all done." She yawned.

Mic in turn took the brush from her limp fingers and began the combing process over again. Sighing contentedly Vivian succumbed to the hypnotic sensation and let her head droop to her chest, while her eyelids became heavier than lead and became impossible to keep open. It wasn't long after that, that she face planted into her pillow and fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXX

_ Something isn't quite right…_ Vivian thought groggily to herself. Slowly rising from her slumber clogged mind, she finally blinked awake. It only took her a moment more to realize what had disturbed her. She was alone in the enormous bed; something she hadn't been since the accident that had claimed her fathers life and ruined her and her sisters lives. For some it might seem strange, but, for Vivian… she knew if left to her own devices when the nighttime darkness and memories came, she would lose her mind. And she also knew her sisters felt the exact same way; by staying together they created a cocoon around themselves so that the grief and pain didn't consume them in the quiet dark hours. Looking around the room Vivian took in the empty shadows and hoped that they were just in the bathroom but to no avail.

_Please be a nightmare, please let me wake up!_ Fear settled deep into her stomach leaving her nauseous and sick. Tossing back the covers Vivian leaped from the bed and was across the room in seconds. As she reached for the door it was pulled away from her to reveal Rashel standing in the doorway holding a large piece of brownie on a napkin. "What's the matter with you?" she asked her brows drawing together worryingly.

Breathing a sigh of relief Vivian just shook her head and gave a shaky smile. "Nothing, just a bad dream… Is that for me?" Viv queried pointing at the chocolaty confection.

Rashel raised one eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look, but she handed over the brownie. "You're my twin you can't lie to me. What happened?"

"Nothing I swear! I just got a little freaked out by being alone up here, and where's Micci?" Viv asked then took a large bite of her brownie and promptly melted.

_Mmmmm fudge mint._ _Not as good as Reeces brownies but pretty damn close, and Rashel lets me eat it!_ She thought as her taste buds wallowed in rapture at the rich taste. "She's in the kitchen, cookin' up a storm. Guess she got a bit restless."

"You mean there's more?" Viv asked mouth full and eyes wide.

Rashel snorted and laughed, "You and your stomach… of course there's more! C'mon, she made enough to feed us for a week."

_I hardly doubt that, with the way Micci makes sweets! A __**big**__ thank you to whatever Gods blessed Michaela with the ability to cook!_ Vivian couldn't cook to save her life; she'd been the queen of pre-packaged microwavable meals back in the states. But when she met Michaela, her fridge became full to the brim with Tupperware containers stuffed with delicious leftovers. _"You know I come here for more than just the food right?"_

Michaela had laughed at her when she asked that, Viv guessed what made it even funnier was the spoon sticking out of her mouth as she gorged on the triple chocolate cake. _"Yeah I know."_ She smiled at her indulgently and took a bite of her own piece of cake.

Vivian treasured the memories in Michaela's kitchen; it was where she went when she needed comfort and a refuge from the angry words and harsh realities of home. _Would you stop being so depressing?_ Her mental voice shouted. Viv shook her head in an attempt to clear it but the feeling stuck like a toxic cobweb in a dusty attic corner. However when the scent of chocolate, vanilla extract, and clove hit her nose the sickening miserable sensation in the pit of her stomach fled and gave way to a hungry rumble. "Tell me she made those spice cake whoopie pies?"

"Oh she made those, and so many more." Rashel grinned winking at her.

Viv didn't need hear any more, and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. She didn't need directions anymore either; she just needed to follow her nose since the sweet scents wafting through the air were the easiest trail to track when you're hungry and in need of a sugary pick me up. Busting through the dining room and down a small stair case in the back Vivian found the source of the fantastic smells. Rashel wasnt kidding when she said Mic had made enough to feed them for a week… "How long have you been at this?"

Michaela shrugged, "A few hours, since you fell asleep when I brushed your hair."

Vivian glanced at the clock above the sink to discern what time it was and figure out how long "a few hours" really was. The numbers displayed in roman numerals made Vivian's eyes bug out of her head, it was nearly four in the morning! She had been doing this for six hours, and on less than three hours sleep the night before! "What are you doing up? You didn't sleep all that well last night and how come you didn't do this last week when you _had_ to stay up for the concussion test?"

Michaela shrugged again and didn't look directly at Vivian, which made her want to strangle her. "I… I guess I just wasn't in the mood then… but it doesn't matter now anyway. Here try one of these I got the recipe off a website I found the other day." Michaela grinned and handed her what appeared to be an apple turnover.

Taking a tentative bite Vivian let the flavors envelop her taste buds; apples, strawberries, black raspberries, and spices flooded her tongue. "It's really good, what is it?" …at least that's what she meant to say.

Her mouth was full when she said it, so it came out more like this: "Zits feally cood, vut siz zit?" thankfully Michaela had become fluent in mouth-fullese.

"It's a bumble berry strudel. It has strawberries, blueberries, red and black raspberries, apples and, get this, rhubarb in it. Along with a handful of spices like cinnamon, nutmeg, and some others but I can't remember them off the top of my head. Anyway you like it?"

Vivian nodded enthusiastically as she stuffed the pastry into her mouth getting the filling all over her face. Michaela laughed and Rashel who had finally made it back to the kitchen shook her head at Vivian's sticky face. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Shel laughed and wet a paper towel to clean Viv up.

"I know and I'm not six I can clean myself up." She replied indignantly as Shel wiped her face.

"You managed to get that goo on your forehead, not to mention all over your chin and cheeks and you expect me to believe you can take care of this mess yourself? Ha fat chance."

Viv scowled, but a devious grin spilt her lips but before Shel could react Vivian slapped a strudel into Rashel's face and smeared it all over her. "Ha take that!" she giggled then promptly got the used wet paper towel stuffed down the back of her shirt.

Squealing Viv frantically twisted and writhed to remove the offending thing. When she did, she began to chase her sister around the kitchen with it, "I'll get you I swear!" there was some leftover brownie batter in a bowl where Shel scraped the sides to get as much as possible onto her hands.

But instead of going after Vivian, she smudged it across Michaelas cheeks like war paint. "Hey! Get back here!" Michaela was now in the food fight and tossed eggshells like softballs at Viv and Rashel.

Vivian took cover behind the island and held some moldy black berries, taking a quick peek at Rashel who held strawberry tops behind the opposite counter she nodded to her and both stood up and launched the fruit at their sister. Covering her head Michaela let the berries hit her; they continued to throw food at each other laughing the entire time until a rather grumpy Niasoma-san interrupted them. "What is going on in here?" he boomed.

All three girls jumped and turned to face their very irritated guardian. "Its four thirty in the morning just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uhhhh… baking?"

"Baking? Is that what you call it eh?"

Michaela held out a spice cake whoopie pie and a bumble berry strudel, "Yes baking, wanna try some?"

The Old Mans white eyebrows drew together, "What are they?"

"Well this one is like a mini fruit pie in a strudel crust, and this one is a spice cake whoopie pie with cream cheese frosting." Niasoma looked from Michaela to the pastries and back again, finally he picked them both up and took a cautious bite from the spice cake first.

The surprise on his face was comical, "Good huh?" Viv nudged the Old Man and smiled wide.

Niasoma nodded and quickly finished the cake, before moving onto the strudel, but before he could take a bite Mic stopped him. "Wait you're not allergic to any fruit are you?"

"No, can I try it now?"

Micci nodded and let him try the bumble berry. "I'm going to have to be careful from now on, because I just might weigh over three hundred pounds before the year is out if you make sweets like this all the time." He said licking the powdered sugar off his fingers.

All three teens laughed at the image of an overweight Niasoma. "You girls should go take showers before you have to go to school."

"Oh shit! School?" Michaela blanched.

"What you thought we had tomorrow off?" Rashel asked taking a bite of whoopie pie.

"Yes! I thought it was going to be Saturday! I'm a day ahead!"

"You are so screwed. You're gonna crash before we even get to the club." Vivian said smirking.

It was her own fault and she was the one that was going to have to pay the price. "Oh this is going to suck!" Mic dropped her head into her hands and whimpered.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you'll have a great breakfast!"

Mic glared at Vivian from between her fingers. "Shut up…"

A/N: So sorry for the delay life intervened. The water pipe to my house broke so we had to spend the week digging the fucking thing up and repair the break, my best friend moves across the continent to go to college, and I have no power atm… WTF! -.-* this is just not my week… anyway please leave a review and tell me whatcha think! And after all that talk about food I'm starving so I'm going to go get a bowl of chocolate cheerios and watch a movie on my laptop. Till next time loves!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As you comanded MoKoNa.

Rashel watched as her sisters head kept drooping to her chest during their lunch break. Despite the noise of the cafeteria Mic seemed to be falling asleep in her food. _The idiot needs more sleep, but does she listen? Nooooo of course not!_ However Shel had difficulty sleeping sometimes as well, but she knew Mic was barely sleeping as it was and she kept pushing her limits. Vivian would nudge her awake every few minutes but it was becoming harder and harder to get her to respond to her prodding. "Hey dummy wake up!"

Blood shot eyes slowly open and blink blearily, before focusing. "Hmm? What?" Rashel rolls her eyes at the rough sleep clogged voice of her sister.

"You only have to stay awake for one more period before you can crash at the club. I'm pretty sure if they'll let you sleep there since they let Honey take naps too." Shel goaded taking a bite of her spicy Cajun macaroni.

Vivian cringed at her lunch of choice but made no comment. While she hated peanut butter, Vivian despised spicy food and anything to do with hot peppers. Michaela gave a big yawn and rubbed her face while clearing her throat in an attempt to wake up. "Wake the fuck up…" she croaked to herself.

Rashel raised her eyebrow at her; there was no way she was going to make it through her last period. Vivian and Rashel threw sidelong glances at each other that said Viv was thinking the same thing. Mic was just too worn out to be of use to anyone till she slept for next two days… if not longer. "Just go to the club and sleep, you won't last through the period."

"But-"

"Just go. We'll take notes for you and cover your shift in songs if need be."

A sleepy smile spread across Mics face, "Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are?"

"No, not today; but you can thank us later. Now go." Shel said pulling out another container with some of Michaela's sweets.

Mic brought her hands up to her chest as if to ward off an attack. "I'm going, I'm going. See ya guys." Michaela made a slow and tipsy exit from the cafeteria.

Turning back to one another Viv and Rashel sighed; their sister was hiding something. "Hey are you going to share any of those?"

"Get your own." Shel said around a whoopie pie.

Vivian pouted and made sad puppy eyes, but trying to tug on Rashels heart strings was about as easy as trying to move Mt. Everest with nothing but a spoon. "Not happening, you should have packed some before we left." Rashel said around another bite.

"Way to be stingy sis."

Rashel shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to share, Viv stuck out her tongue and sulked. "Real mature Vivian." Dry sarcasm all but dripped from the small sentence.

Rashel finished her food and packed away the containers, it was time to go to her next class. _Foreign culture if I'm not mistaken._ As they both exited the cafeteria Rashel had to take a different hallway to get to her next period, and she saluted her with a mock wave. "Well I'm off, met me after class?"

Viv nodded and trotted off to her own class, leaving Shel alone. About halfway down the hall she thought she heard what sounded like swords clashing. _What the hell?_ As she turned the corner she saw the twins Hikaru and Kaoru bent over a gaming device. "Damn, we died again! Why don't you let me try, maybe I can get him this time."

"No way! You were at it for over an hour and still couldn't beat him! It's my turn!" Kaoru whined pulling the Gameboy out of his brothers reach.

"What are you guys playing?" Rashel asked, genuinely curious.

The boys jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, and stared at her. Most girls weren't interested in video games, but would ask to watch them play and give encouragement just to be around them outside of the club. Hika was the first to respond, "Uh it's a kind of RPG."

_Aw how cute, he thinks he's testing me. Bring it on._ "Oh sweet, really? What is it?"

"It's called Diablo and we're having some trouble beating a particular boss." Kaoru supplied.

"Oh Mic played that on her laptop, she's the one you'll want to talk to. But I can give it a shot if you'd like?" Shel challenged raising her eyebrow at them.

Hikaru looked stunned. "You play video games?"

"Of course we do, it's one of our favorite pastimes." Shel said taking the Gameboy Kaoru held out for her.

"Okay, let's see what we got. Now what do you specialize in?"

"Specialize?"

"Yeah, what weapons do you like to use the most? Long range, two handed, dual, or standard weapon and shield?"

"Well I like long range, but Hikaru prefers a sword and shield." Kaoru said, leaning over to see the screen.

"Now I see why you're losing, the stats are a little uneven. As it is your character is better at sword and shield, but archery is the preferred talent. So let me just fix that little mistake and we should be able to take out that pesky boss." She said adjusting the stats.

"Okay all fixed, now, time to go to work." A determined look settled over her features making the twins do a double take.

After a few minutes Shel realized why they were having such trouble. Not only did she have to contend with the boss monster but all of his little minions as well. Rashel died twice before finally beating the lizard/bear thing and his offspring. "Ha, gotcha!" Smirking triumphantly she handed back to Gameboy.

"How'd you do that?"

"We've been at it for ages and couldn't beat him!"

Rashel shrugged, "Me and my sisters play all kinds of RPG games, so it was no harder than some of the other bosses we've had to beat." She explained with a shrug.

"What other games do you play?"

"Skyrim, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Uncharted, Fable, uh…" Shel tapped her forefinger against her chin and stared at a spot on the tile floor. "I know there are more but those are the ones I can name off the top of my head."

Looking back to the twins she saw mirrored looks of awe and… admiration? "You are now officially our favorite girls!" They both chimed, jumping on her in a tackle hug.

"Can we come over to play them with you guys?!"

"Please?!"

Very uncomfortable in their grip she squirmed in an attempt to escape, but to no avail mind you. The twins had a surprisingly strong hold on her. "Pretty please?" They stereo with warm pleading amber eyes.

"Only if you let go of me." She was immediately released and saluted like a war general.

"I'll run it by my sisters and the old man, and we'll see. I don't think it will be a problem though, it is a Friday night after all."

"Wait, tonight?"

"Well yeah, unless you guys have something else planned?"

"Nope! We'll be there!" Unison once again.

Rashel grinned, "Cool," taking out her phone to check the time Rashels dark skin paled slightly. "Oh shit I'm late! See you guys later!"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched her run down the hall, "So, how'd she score on your scale?" Hika asked his twin.

Without even hesitating Kaoru answered, "High enough."

Hikaru glanced at his brother; he had a kind of… whimsical look on his face as he stared in the direction Rashel had disappeared. A small niggle of fear of losing the one person closest to him tightened his stomach. Until he turned that same expression towards him, "Just imagine all those games!" Kaoru gushed; he practically vibrated with excitement at the thought of so many new games to play.

Hikaru's fear dissipated instantly and he smiled in return, "I cannot wait."

A/N: So I hope this delivers, and I am sooooooo sorry! I am so behind on all my stories, it's unbelievable. _ Anyway I'm back and just on a side note the games stated above are all games I actually play or know someone who does. I'm also hoping the twins weren't OOC and if they were not too much, :) so goodnight and till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This so much harder than I thought it would be, but I finally got ahold of my beta and she told me to crank out at least two chapters this month so here it is! Now this chapter might be a little longer than normal, and the viewpoint is more from the clubs POV but I hope you still enjoy it! (And please no flames if my Hosts are OOC, sometimes it can't be helped :( now first things first a fun little encounter with Kyoya-san. X)

**Invitations**

Kyoya was flipping through bill orders for the clubs expenses when he entered the music room. Glancing up to see where he was going Kyoya walked towards a table to do some paperwork before business hours started. His brows furrowed and he looked back up; and his heart skidded to a stop in his chest at seeing Michaela face down and unconscious on the floor. Dropping the clipboard and notebook he ran to her side, and as gently as he could, rolled her over. "Michaela! Hey Michaela, wake up!" Brushing the loose bangs that had come free of the thick braid she wore from her face he could feel the heat radiating off her in waves.

Groaning Michaela tried to push him away, but her feeble attempts did nothing but concern him further. "Michaela you have to wake up, tell me you're all right."

Michaelas brow creased but her eyes slowly opened. "Wh- what? Why did you wake me up? I just fell asleep!" She whined angrily.

Kyoya merely released a sigh of relief, "You have a high fever, and you were unconscious on the floor. You had me worried you idiot. This is the third time this month you've had me nervous that I'd be short-staffed again." Ever the business man Kyoya fretted over his bottom line more than his companions… or so they thought. The crinkle above her nose grew deeper.

She glanced around and noticed that she was indeed on the floor. "I guess I was just so tired I didn't make it to the bed."

"Your fever probably had something to do with that."

Michaela shook her head and waved her hand in a flippant kind of way, "I don't have a fever. My body temperature is just higher than normal, around a hundred degrees is my resting temp."

Kyoya became confused, how could she have such a high body temperature and not overheat? "I'm a freak of nature what can I say? If I really have a fever it would be in the range of a hundred and three or so. However since you now know that I'm fine, do you think you could move your hand?"

"Huh?" Michaela glanced down and he then realized his hand was resting on her… uh… chest. "Sorry!"

Flushing slightly Kyoya snatched his hand away and jumped to his feet clearing his throat and adjusted his tie to hide his embarrassment. Michaela just laughed and stood up, brushing dust from her form fitting boys uniform. It was at that point Kyoya noticed she wasn't wearing the jacket part of the uniform, and the tight vest drew attention to the gentle curves she possessed. Since all the girls wore the puffy yellow dresses most of their body's contours were lost in the restricting fabric. Kyoyas blush darkened a shade and he turned away to retrieve his dropped belongings. "It's okay. It's not like you're even into girls, so, just forget about it."

"Yeah forget about it…" He muttered, but it took another moment for what she said to penetrate his distracted mind, and Kyoya froze. _Hold on, she thinks I'm…_ "Wait… WHAT?!" Kyoya whirled around at the accusation.

Michaela shrugged and yawned at him, as she moved to the large day bed Honey-san used once in awhile when he felt he needed a power nap. "What? You didn't think I noticed? You never check out any of the girls you are with and you didn't even blink when you saw me and my sisters dancing in our under shirts." the rest of her explanation was lost to the pillow as she collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep again.

Kyoya stared openmouthed in utter disbelief at her, she had not only claimed he was gay, but she hadn't given him a chance to refute it, and then fell asleep on him in the middle of a conversation. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not so sure you want an answer to that Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said quietly to herself from the open door of the music room.

As she slowly backed away from the door she thought on how in all the months she had known him she had seen more emotions on her friends face in a matter of minutes due to the strange and brash American. "Hey Haru-chan!"

The tallest of the three foreigners was calling to her and waving a greeting. _Now what was her name again? Oh yes!_ "Hello Vivian-san." She smiled warmly and waved in return.

"Hey are you free tonight and tomorrow?"

Haruhi looked upward as she thought about what her plans for the next few days consisted of. Finding nothing important she nodded her ascent that she was indeed free. "Awesome, do you want to come over tonight? Rashel invited the twins over for a video game night kind of thing." Vivian beamed at her and waited for her answer.

"I don't know, it's rather short notice don't you think?"

Vivian shrugged, "It's okay if you can't, but I thought it would be fun to have everyone over. Plus the Old Man wants to meet everyone from the club anyway so why not tonight?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment, she couldn't really fault Vivian for her logic. It did sound fun, and it might be nice to be around other girls. She didn't really have any other friends outside the club, and they were all boys on top of that. "I'll ask my dad and call you later okay?"

Vivian smiled even wider and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her shoulder bag. "Sweet! Here's my number and this is our address here, oh while I'm thinking about it do you want money for a cab?"

Haruhi wasn't sure if she should be insulted by the money offer or not. However she reminded herself that Vivian didn't know she was a "commoner" as Tamaki liked to put it, and it may be customary in America to offer money for cab fare to another's home. "No I don't think so; but I'll see you later though, bye Vivian."

"See ya 'round Haru-chan!" Vivian called jogging away down the hall.

_Hmm this could be a good night after all._ Haruhi thought mildly to herself. _Now where did I see that store sale on instant coffee?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the clubs activities had ended and Michaela had been woken up the girls called Niasoma-san to ask permission for the club to spend the night. Since he wished to "approve" of the friends his girls were making he readily agreed and said he would be home in time for Michaela's Friday night dinner. They were a tradition the girls had back in the states and refused to let go of them when they moved to Japan. Tonight it was spaghetti with meat sauce, and with the amount of people coming they would have to stop at a grocery store to meet the demand.

As Kyoya was packing up Michaela approached him with a mildly irritated look and still seemed a little sleepy. And after the discussion they'd had earlier he was less inclined to talk to her, but he was too slow in his attempt to escape for she reached his table just before he was done. "Hey, um are you free tonight and tomorrow?"

He was unprepared for that question, and he gave her a cool glance to disguise his confusion and curiosity. "Why?"

"Well Niasoma wants to meet everyone and Rashel invited the twins and Haruhi over to play video games so… are you free?"

Kyoya deliberated on it for a moment; he might as well, it had to be better than going home and staying up all night doing work. However he was more than a little insulted from the conversation before Michaela had passed out, and he wanted a bit of payback. "And if I said no?"

Michaela shrugged her nervousness gone, "It wouldn't ruin my day if that's what you're asking."

Kyoya scowled, but flipped through his planner and it appeared that the powers that be were against him for he had nothing scheduled for the next two days. Her patience worn thin by his silence she changed her tone. "Look please come? It would mean a lot and the rest of the club is coming over tonight too. So it'd be nice if everyone was there."

Her greenish eyes were soft and pleading and Kyoya sighed. "Yes I'll come."

The wide smile she rewarded him with was… "Thanks Kyoya, here's our address and you are welcome to stay the night - as is everyone else - so bring an extra set of clothes. Oh and I'm making dinner so you don't need to eat before you come over, and thanks again Kyoya." Michaela turned to her sisters and gave them a thumbs up.

Vivian and Rashel grinned in return then turned back to the others, no doubt talking about tonight. Kyoya himself went back to gathering his belongings and was unprepared for Michaelas surprise hug. Before he could react she had released him and was bounding off to join Vivian and Rashel to go home. As he watched her leave he caught a fruit-like scent but it was too faint to place and was gone in a moment. Shaking his head he muttered to himself, "What have you just gotten yourself into?"

A/N: I'm sorry Cilla my internet got all wonky on me and wouldn't let me do anything! XP stupid Fairpoint… anyway this is the last update for a little while, I have four others I need to work on so you guys have gotta be a lil patient with me. I will have chapter 12 up in a bit, once I've updated my other stories and I promise it will be awesome! But please leave a review and tell me whatcha think! I do so love them ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back! Mwahahahahaha! Miss me? ;)

"Are you sure they live here?" Hikaru asked as he stared in awe with the rest of the Hosts on the steps of the mansion in front of them.

"Well this is the address they gave us, but…" Haruhi was going to get a crick in her neck from staring up at the monstrous house. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale where some princess was locked away in one of the towers, waiting for her prince Charming to rescue her.

_Ha I bet Tamaki-senpai would just love that role._ Haruhi thought mildly as said Host climbed the stairs first to knock on the large oak doors. _However, on second thought, these strange foreigners wouldn't need a prince to rescue them, if anything he would get in their way._ As the infamous club climbed the stairs, they found a stunned Tamaki standing in the doorway. "What's the matter senpai? They bar you from entering?" Hika teased.

"No, I think I just startled him is all." Vivian said, light concern clouding her face.

_And for good reason!_ Vivian stood in her front door long brown hair loose and free, in an airy knee length white skirt, with a lacey white tank top looking like a fallen angel. A strangled sound from behind Haruhi, made her turn to see Mori flushing a light pink. _Eh? That's new…_ glancing back at Vivian; Haruhi wondered what she had done to poor Mori-senpai to elicit that kind of reaction? Oh wait! She did try goading him to speak a few weeks ago when they first came to Ouran. However she had failed at getting him to respond, the only thing she did was embarrass him by asking him if he liked Honey-senpai. _Which I'm fairly certain is true…_

"Well come on in!"

XXXXXXX

"Well come on in!" Vivian smiled brightly moving aside to let them in.

A collective gasp escaped the club as they took in the grand entrance of the Old Man's mansion. "I know right?! It stunned us too, the first time we came here. Well follow me I'll show you what Micci's making for dinner."

"Wait, you mean Michaela-san is _actually_ cooking?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course." Viv lead them through the large dining room into the kitchen, where Michaela and Rashel were singing along to a foreign song as they added spices to the tomato sauce.

Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine  
>`O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku<br>Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o  
>lu'u a halikeole'e<br>E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
>Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i<p>

Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
>Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu<br>Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo  
>Ana i ka ua lana malie<br>I ka lani malama ho`ike  
>Mai ana la i ka nani<p>

`O Kalakaua he inoa  
>`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la<br>Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
>I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea<p>

Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
>Malamalama i wahine kapu<br>A ka luna o Uweka huna  
>I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea<p>

Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
>Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo<br>Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
>`O Kalakaua he inoa<p>

`O Kalakaua he inoa  
>`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la<br>Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
>I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea<p>

Ke`a mai la i Kilauea  
>Malamalama i Wahinekapu<br>A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
>I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea<p>

Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine  
>`O Lili`ulani wo ka `o hi ku<p>

Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
>Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu<p>

Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
>Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo<br>Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
>`O Kalakaua he inoa<p>

He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua — kulele!

"You watched Lilo and Stich again didn't you?" Vivian asked when they finished.

"Guilty as charged, but it's been stuck in my head for days, hence my reason for watching it." Michaela grinned.

Her hair was in a loose sloppy ponytail, wearing a baggy black hoodie and jeans; while Rashel was similarly dressed in grey sweatpants and fleece over-shirt. "Are you cold? It feels like it's over thirty-seven degrees in here!" Kaoru fanned himself.

"Uh thirty-seven degrees is cold."

"What are you talking about? No it's not."

"Um Shel, they use Celsius over here not Fahrenheit, one hundred degrees Fahrenheit is about thirty-seven degrees Celsius…" Vivian quipped leaning against the island.

"Oh yeah, right… but yes I'm a little cold."

"You're always cold, it could be over ninety, humid as hell, and you still shiver like your sitting in a snow bank." Michaela said stirring in extra spices.

"Oh and if you guys don't like spicy food, Vivian has her own unflavored sauce, it's in the blue bowl." Mic said pointing to it with her spoon.

"Hey it's flavored!"

Rashel snorted, "Barely!"

"It's not my fault I'm allergic to pepper!"

Honey-senpai scrunched up his small nose at the word spicy, "I don't like peppery food either. Are you really allergic Via-chan?"

Vivian nodded, "Yep, I am. I went to the ER once when Rashel gave me a bite of her Cajun macaroni. My throat closed up and I couldn't even open my eyes there were so swollen."

Honey paled and clutched his bunny to his chest. "Oh don't worry; it won't happen again, I just can't eat anything with peppers in it. Besides ever since that trip to the hospital either Rashel or Micci checks my food to make sure it's safe for me."

"Yes, I'd rather _not_ have another trip to the hospital thank you. Once was more than enough."

"I concur." Rashel quipped tasting her spaghetti. "Can you pass me the habanero seasoning?"

Vivian opened a cupboard above the microwave, after a few moments of searching she pulled out the large plastic container holding the reddish black powder. "Habanero?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, unlike her, I love my food as hot as it can get. The habanero is the one of the hottest peppers there is, besides the Dorset naga or Ghost chili. I haven't had it yet but I want to try it."

"If you need a gasmask and gloves to handle something it probably shouldn't be consumed." Vivian remarked bladly with a raised eyebrow.

"Gasmask?" Honey looked horrified at the idea of something that hot.

"Gloves?" Kyoya looked incredulous.

"What kind of idiot would want to eat something that spicy?!" Haruhi exclaimed, just in time for Tamaki to try some of Rashels sauce.

Silence reigned in the large kitchen while they awaited Tama-sans reaction. "Hm not bad, it's…" The rest of his words were lost in a coughing fit as he started to sweat and turned a bright red.

Tears streamed down his face when Mic appeared holding a glass of milk Tamaki shook his head. "Water!"

Michaela rolled her eyes and pushed the milk at him again. "The dairy in the milk will cool the burn better than water."

"Just drink it senpai!" Honey yelled.

Tamaki downed the glass in a few gulps and wheezed for another glass. After two more dairy shots he finally got his voice back, "That is how you like your food?! My mouth and stomach are on fire!" he exclaimed still sweating.

Rashel did a taste test and shook her head, "No I like it spicier." And she added another few shakes of habanero to it.

Jaws hit the floor in stunned awe of the girl in front of them, while her sisters ignored her behavior completely. "Hey Hikaru, can you carry the milk to the dining room and Kaoru would you take the silverware for me please?" Michaela asked.

"I'm not Hikaru!"

Rashel raised her eyebrow in a knowing look. "Nice try, but seriously can you carry the stuff or not?"

"What do you mean, I really am Kaoru?!" He pushed.

"No, you're not." They said in unison.

"Don't tell me you can tell us apart too!" Both boys looked crestfallen over the idea that they could be told apart by more than one person.

The girls winked with smirks on their faces. "How? We've known them forever and still can't tell the difference." Tamaki asked, as Michaela handed him a large bowl with noodles in it.

"Hikaru-sama is the dominant male of the pair. And when they do that twincest thing -which by the way, is really gross- he is the aggressor." Mic said hefting a tray with the plates and glasses on it, and asking Mori if he could carry it to the dining room.

"Plus you both stick to patterns; Hikaru is always on the left and Kaoru on the right. Oh and your hair styles are different too." The twins then rolled their eyes upward in a vain effort to see the difference in their hair.

Vivian pulled out a cookie sheet with toasted garlic bread on it from the oven, inhaling Michaela made an appreciative groan. "That smells amazing!"

"Don't even think about it, besides you're the one who made the no grazing rule in the first place." Vivian said over her shoulder, while she carefully transferred the hot bread into a towel lined basket.

Mic only laughed, "True, I did; but only because you would eat half your food before it even reached the table!"

Rashel nodded in agreement before leading the way out of the kitchen. Everyone helped carry something for the dinner; Honey had the napkins, Tama-san had the angel hair pasta noodles, the twins had the silverware and milk, Mori carried a tray with the plates and glasses, Kyoya held the doors open and a tossed green salad, Michaela, Rashel, and Haruhi all held three different bowls with varied levels of spicy sauce, with Vivian trailing behind holding the garlic bread. After a few moments the table was set, but Niasoma was still absent. "Where's the Old Man? He said he'd be here to meet the club." Vivian asked Shel but Rashel shook her head and shrugged her shoulders; she didn't know where he was either.

Turning to Mic they shot her a look asking the same question, her mouth pulled downward into a frown as she also shakes her head. _Weird, he said he'd be here…_ Viv barely has time to finish her thought when the French doors open and their adoptive father entered the dining room. "Ah I see our guests are here, and the food smells delicious girls, well done." Niasoma beams at them before turning back to a stunned club; save for Haruhi who doesn't recognize the man in front of her.

"Oh there you are Soma-san, just in time. We just finished setting the table." Viv grinned back.

"Y-you are the daughters of _the _Niasoma? Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki almost slams his head off the table in a rush to bow in respect to one of the most powerful men in Japan.

Kyoya scraped his jaw off the floor, granted it took a moment, but he was back to his cool aloof self in a matter of seconds and bowed in greeting. Niasoma waved his hands at them when the other started to follow suit. "None of that, you are guests in _my _home and there is no need for such formalities here." He smiled warmly before settling into his seat.

"The reason we didn't tell you is because it shouldn't matter who our adoptive father is. We want friends who like us for being us, not how powerful our family is."

"True, but it still would have been nice to know. I'm not fond of being blindsided like that." Kyoya stated grumpily as he spooned the spaghetti onto his plate.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Are you fond of anything besides power and control? You'll turn into a serial killer with that kind of attitude." she muttered under her breath.

However she was fairly certain he heard her because the right side of her head was starting to smoke from how hard he was glaring at her. _Ha he hasn't got a thing on Rashel. Now _she_ is scary._ "So which of you boys are not in a marriage contract? I may want to play matchmaker and don't want to cause a breach in contract, and break someones heart."

Everyone choked on their food at Soma-sans question. "Excuse me?" Haruhi squeaked.

Niasoma gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Just kidding."

_Oh god, this dinner just got a whole lot more interesting… and awkward._

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long the plot bunnies went on strike. But after I went a rabbit hunting they started working again. ;) I don't think the next chapter will be too long in coming but I have been wrong before. Happy weekend everyone, and happy Halloween!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry I am as behind as I am, and I make no excuses. Tis the season for distraction I suppose, now I'll leave a link on my profile so you can see a basic idea of what the girls look like on my deviantart page. Merry Christmas everybody! Oh and I edited my first chapter so it makes a little more sense.

"_Just kidding" my ass!_ Rashel fumed. That sneaky old geezer actually wanted to know who was taken and who was available. _If he thinks he can play matchmaker with us he's got another thing coming!_ Shooting a glance Viv's way she saw her looking back with the "no chance in hell" expression on her face. They both turned to Michaela who was just as skeptical of the Old Man's remark as they were, but when Niasoma moved onto another topic everyone eventually relaxed. That is until Shel saw Hikaru put of few teaspoons full of her five alarm sauce onto Mori-sans food when he wasn't paying attention. _Oh ho I think we can do better than that, can't we? _

Grabbing Vivians attention again she used micro-expressions to tell her to put a whole ladle full on his food since she was next to him. Taking a sip from her glass she replaced it into a new position, "Hey Haruhi can you pass me the garlic bread?"

As she passed the wicker basket she accidently knocked Shels glass over spilling its contents across the table. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Haruhi flushed a bright red and rushed to clean up the mess.

Vivian took her cue and while everyone was distracted by the spilt milk she poured a large ladle full of habanero sauce onto the troublemaker's spaghetti. _There, that'll teach you to try to play games on my board._ Shel smirked, and with a cursory look to her sisters she found similar smiles gracing their faces. Michaela made sure to delay Mori from taking a bite of his contaminated spaghetti by asking him and Honey questions. However they all watched discreetly in anticipation for Hikaru to take a bite; and his reaction when he did, did not disappoint. Hika became beet red and had tears streaming down his face in seconds, and Shel began to wonder if smoke would pour from his nostrils and if he would breathe fire if he opened his mouth. He immediately guzzled his glass of milk and hurriedly poured more. The girls were almost on the verge of tears from holding in their laughter but none wanted to give the game away.

"Something wrong Hitachiin-san?" Niasoma queried, but his stare was focused on his daughters. He knew that they were responsible for the boy's sudden hot flash.

"I guess he choose the sauce from the wrong bowl." Michaela said nonchalantly taking a bite of her food.

The Old Man grunted in response and passed another pitcher of milk down to the still choking twin. "Hikaru are you alright?!" Kaoru could hover with the best of the helicopter moms, and now was no exception.

Still coughing up a lung Hikaru nodded. "Yeah I'm okay, I guess I just choose the wrong bowl." He gave a weak watery grin at his concerned twin and cleared his throat again.

Kaoru cupped his twins face and pressed their foreheads together, "Don't scare me like that." Both breathed a sigh of relief.

However the moment was short lived, for a hunk of bread was thrown at them hitting the boys square in the face. "Seriously cut it out guys, that's gross." Shel snapped her disgust very evident on her face.

"The girls that come to the club think it's moe." Kaoru argued.

"Well we don't, so if you're with us no twincest, or we hit you." Michaela shuddered in revulsion.

Both boys scowled but grudgingly agreed to the deal. The sisters seemed to have a deadly accuracy when it came to throwing things. Just the other day they had seen Vivian throw a textbook at the back of Tamaki's head for calling Haruhi a peasant. "Oh and Mori you choose the wrong sauce too, that's my stuff." Rashel pointed out before he could take a bite.

He looked back down at his food and shrugged, trying it anyway. Everyone waited for the wheezing and sweating to start but it never came. "No different than the wasabi burn." He commented before continuing to eat.

Eyebrows rose all around the table, even Rashel was impressed up till now no one had lasted past the first bite of her food, and she stated as much. "I happen to enjoy the flavor. Spice or no if I didn't like it, I wouldn't eat it."

Shel nodded in agreement, she tended to be the same way. After that the conversation turned to more generic topics and the club told Soma-san their backgrounds. Shel didn't really listen she didn't care who they were connected to as long as they were good to Vivian. "I'm done want me to show you guys the game room?" Michaela asked pushing her plate away.

The twins immediately stood up eagerly, they were itching to get into the games, and frankly so were Shel and her sisters. "Excuse us Soma-san," Mic bowed her head and waved the boys and Vivian, who had also stood up, around the table back into the main parlor and the stairs.

Rashel and the others quickly finished and followed the troupe up the large staircase. "Thank you for the meal Niasoma-san." Haruhi politely bowed before leaving the table, and gave a million megawatt smile.

Rashel watched the Old Man blink a few times then smile and bow his head slightly in return. _I guess this explains how she's got these idiots wrapped around her finger… the wonders a genuine smile will do. _Rashel thought. "Shel-chan? You didn't answer me."

Snapping back to reality Rashel shook her head. "I'm sorry Honey I was in another world. What was your question?"

"I asked do the paintings on the doors mean anything?"

Rashel looked up at the decorated doors in the maze like hallways, and felt a small smile grace her features when she remembered the day Mic and Viv suggested they put up "you are here" maps when they got turned around for the third time in one day. Shel suggested they label the doors instead, and the idea that they use animals instead of words took root soon after. "Yes they mean something. The doors with water creatures are bathrooms, ones with birds are like offices, and bedrooms have mammals on them."

"Good system." Kyoya said nodding in approval. "Makes things easy on visitors, care to tell us where our rooms are so we know what animals to look for?"

Shel narrowed her eyes at the shrewd boy beside her, he thought of everything and that made it exceedingly difficult to wind him up and react to anything. Though Michaela somehow managed to do it without much effort, much to his annoyance she was sure. Shel came to a stop at a door with a tribal black bear on it. "Mori this is your room. Honey yours in the next one down it has a leopard on it. Tamaki, Kyoya you two are across the hall, you are the fisher cat and stag. The twins room is that one on the end with the fox can you show them if we go to bed before they do? Oh and seal door across from them is the bathroom." She asked after pointing to last rooms in the dead end hall.

"Of course," Tamaki answered grabbing her hand and bowing over it. "Anything you wish Princess."

Shel kept an impassive expression and tugged her hand free of his grip. "Are you done? 'Cause I've got a game to play." She really didn't care if he was or not but she had a new game and was excited to get to it, and Tamaki was detaining her from it.

Heading down two more halls she stopped in front of a door with three dragons flying in a circle painted on it. "Here is our game room." When she ushered them in their eyes beheld a sight that would have made any gamer jealous.

A huge TV took up most of one wall, with an Xbox 360 and a Wii resting on an entertainment center shelf with a DVD player taking center stage. Just below it were two smaller shelves full of games and movies. Bean bag chairs, and a huge L shaped couch, and a loveseat were staged in front of the TV for optimum comfort and viewing pleasure. A foosball and pool table were placed in opposite corners completing the arcade like feel of the large room. Michaela was at present seated in a bean bag chair playing Dragon Age II trying to kill some giant spiders in the temple on Sundermount. The twins and Vivian were avidly watching as the battle raged. "Hey you may want to give a health potion to Aveline before you lose her." Shel commented plopping into the last bean chair.

Michaela's scowl deepened. "I'm out, I always hated this level. Stupid Arcane Horror already took out Anders. Gah I hate skeletons and they just keep coming!" She raged as she furiously clicked buttons to make her character decapitate her foe but being surrounded by four opponents was too much and she was dead in a few seconds.

"Damn it! I was so close too! Here your turn." She handed the wireless controller to Viv but she passed it to Kaoru.

"I'm not very good and this area sucks I'm always dead in thirty seconds you at least last a few minutes." Kaoru gladly took over and it looked like he'd make it until a venomous spider took him out by throwing him into a fire trap.

"I can see why you don't like this part." He grunted passing the controller to his twin who also had no luck.

"Give it here would you? You guys make it look so difficult, when it's not." Rashel was handed the control and she went to work.

She breezed through with few problems, and when the cut scene started to play she smirked in triumph. "How did you do that?" Hikaru asked.

Shel shrugged, "Attack the horror first. Once he's gone no more corpses and skeletons pop up, and the spiders are easy to kill when they're the last ones standing. Plus I've been playing this game forever I can play it in my sleep by now probably. Anyone else wanna give it go?" She turned to find the rest of the club treating the video game like a theatre show.

Kyoya had no interest in it and was reading a book on the couch closest to the lamp. Mori and Haruhi were interested but Honey would get scared of the creatures every few minutes and would bury his head in Takashi's shoulder. "Haruhi want to try?"

"No, not really, games aren't really my thing but I'll watch."

"What about you blondie?"

Tamaki readily agreed and took over. However it seemed he was not as skilled as he had previously claimed when he took the controls. He had lasted maybe a minute but he had chosen to also ignore Shels advice to take out the horror first. Two more unsuccessful tries had him frustrated and sulking in the corner. Mic had challenged Kyoya to a game of pool when she saw him with the book and after he ignored her she swiped the book from him and challenged him again. As entertaining as their bickering was, playing Dragon Age was more fun.

The pattern of switching players was fun and made the inactive players like a cheering squad. They had been at it for a few hours when Vivian had started to doze and then moved from the bean chair to the couch with Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. Not long after she moved she fell asleep and her head slid to Haruhis shoulder. Rashel noticed but it was her turn with the game and she was having a good run and didn't want to give up her turn just yet. But before she could ask Mic Mori had scooped up Vivian and asked if he could take her to her room.

Mic turned white as a sheet and Shel knew her expression mirrored her sisters. "Put her down. Gently." Michaela warned, quickly striding across the room.

Confused Mori did nothing. "Pass her to me, and don't move her too much." She pushed her arms out to receive her sisters weight.

"Why?"

"She may be alright with you touching her when she's awake but when she's asleep she doesn't like anyone but family touching her. If she wakes up and you're holding her, she will hurt you. It's like her version of a defense mechanism."

Realization dawned on his face and he began to pass her over to Michaela, when Vivian twitched and clung to Mori's shirt nuzzling her head under his chin. Both Shel and Mic were stunned; Vivian had never liked strangers touching her when she was sleeping. She had on more than one occasion lashed out at whomever had awoken her, even if someone just accidently brushed her she would snap awake and swing a fist without second thought. Michaela and Rashel both had been under attack when their friendship was still new. "You are very lucky." Shel said pausing the game.

A frown drew Mori's brows together, "How so?"

"She unconsciously decided that you weren't a threat and you can now be counted among family. She's a real cuddle bug when she trusts you, but if she didn't you'd have a black eye by now. That's why."

"Does that mean I can take her to her room safely?"

"Yeah just go straight out of this door then take a left once you reach the stairs go to the door with the mermaid on it. It's in across from the basilisk and hellhound doors."

"I thought bedrooms were supposed to have mammals on them?" Haruhi asked.

"Guest bedrooms do, but our rooms are special so we made ours mythological creatures instead. Oh and you miss Fujioka can stay in either the basilisk or hellhound room for tonight." Shel said going back to her game.

"But where will you sleep?"

Michaela shrugged. "We all sleep together in the same bed anyway, we just change rooms from time to time. Since she fell asleep first she goes to her own room and we'll follow when we start to feel tired."

Shel saw the smirks on the twin boys faces and immediately threw a pillow at the two of them. "Ew guys, you really are perverts aren't you?"

"It takes one to know one. Now what does that say about you?"

"It means if you keep it up I won't let you come over to play video games again." This seemed to work for both boys became silent and focused on the new fight Rashel was involved in.

Michaela left soon after but returned a few minutes later in her blue and purple striped pj shorts and a white wife beater. "Hey got a sec?" She tugged on the fleece which meant "get up it's important".

Handing over the controller to Hikaru, Rashel got up to talk to Mic in a private corner of the room. "She didn't let him leave. I went in to check on her and she hasn't let go of his shirt."

"You mean… she refused to let him go?" Rashel was shocked, her sister had not only willing let a virtual stranger -and a male one at that- pick her up and hold her while she was vulnerable but had also refused to let him go.

_This is a new development… I wonder if…_ "You have a plan for something don't you?" Mic asked her eyes narrowed and a small smirk turned one corner of her mouth up.

Grinning from ear to ear Shel nodded "I might have an idea or two…"

"Care to share?" A mischievous glint glittered in both their eyes.

"Sure but not here. Hey guys, we're going to get some snacks any requests?"

"Something light."

"Nothing for me, but do you have any black tea?"

"No thank you though."

"Sweets if you have any."

"Cake please!"

"Cookies!"

Both girls nodded and bolted from the room. "You get the food while I put my plan in motion."

"Kay, but what is the plan?"

"Just a test of sorts. I want to see her reaction."

"To what?"

"I think it's time to bring Wile E and company into play."

"As in…"

"The very same." Rashel grinned maliciously.

"Oh you are evil… but brilliant!"

She winked before responding, "I know."

A/N: I apologize on how long this took and I appreciate every single person who has stuck it out with me, and left lovely reviews. Now I give you a reason why I did not update this on yesterday, I had every intention to until I found out about a school shooting in Connecticut and broke down. I'm sorry for the depressing AN and I hope you won't think me rude or attention hungry for mentioning it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the update. Till next time guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Mic grinned evilly at her sister before both winked and bolted in opposite directions. Mic tore downstairs back to the kitchen; she quickly put the kettle on to boil and grabbed a tray for the sweets the boys requested. Rummaging in the Tupperware containers for some cookies Mic spied a solitary piece of cake sitting in the glass dish; it was the last piece of strawberry angel cake. After a moment's thought she added it to the tray for Honey, he seemed to always eat the cakes or candies with strawberries in it first. Smiling to herself, Michaela decided to spoil him a little and let have this final piece. "You are such a softie; Honey eats plenty of cake at the club. He doesn't need more." Rashel said coming into the kitchen.

"Do you want it then?"

"No."

"Well then let him have it." Mic snapped adding lemon iced sugar cookies, and a handful of others to the plate.

"Kettle's boiling." Rashel said turning away.

Dashing over to the pot Michaela added the desired leaves and let it steep, while she put another plate of cookies and some Dove chocolates on the tea tray. "Do you always move like you're on fast forward? Don't you have an off switch? I'm tired just watching you."

Mic just grinned as she poured the tea into a china pot and placed six cups upside down on the tray. "I'm missing something… Oh milk, honey, and sugar duh." Grabbing the last items Mic hefted the heavy platter and grinned. "We all set upstairs?"

"Yup! Now let's get back up there to see how she reacts."

Both girls hurried to the second floor anxious to set the plan in motion. The boom box sat patiently in front of the bedroom door waiting for the next step. "You stay here while I deliver the food, I have an idea."

Rashel raised an eyebrow and gave Mic a mocking surprised look. "You? Have an idea? Well that's a first…"

Mic narrowed her eyes and her mouth pinched into a tight line. "You are so lucky my hands are full, and that you can out run me." She growled.

Rashel simply threw her a cheeky grin and a wink as she grabbed the boom box off the floor and leaned against the wall. With a snort of indignation she moved down the hall to drop off the goodies for the boys. "Here we are, the best homemade sweets this side of Tokyo."

Honey and the twins jumped up from their seats and pounced at her like starving puppies. "Get off or I'll spill the tea all over you!" Mic warned holding the tray close to her chest to stabilize it.

"Sorry Micci-Chan." Michaela stiffened at Honey's use of her nickname, and everyone noticed.

Realizing his mistake Honey covered his mouth with both hands, a flush reddening his face. "Sorry! I forgot you don't like that name, I didn't mean to!" Shoulders still tense Mic shook her head and placed the tea tray on the coffee table.

Haruhi poured herself a cup of tea, as the twins and Honey descended upon the cookies like locusts. Her smile was tight and more than a little fake looking when she replied. "It's alright Honey, just don't do it again."

Kyoya glanced up from his book at her tone. "I don't understand, Via-Chan calls you that all the time, yet you don't chastise her for it. Why?" Haruhi asked taking a sip of her tea.

Michaela closed her eyes for a moment and gave a deep sigh, "It was a name Vivian gave me when we first met, and it used to annoy the hell out of me. It still does really, but it became a joke between my mother and her about how wound up I used to get over it. The name Micci became reserved for their use only, and with my mother gone… it makes it difficult not to associate the name with my mother and what I lost. So try not to use it… please, for me?"

Honey looked close to tears as he clutched his rabbit, the twins, Haruhi, and even Kyoya gave looks of sympathy to the still grieving girl in front of them. However the moment of silence was interrupted by a loud sniffle, Tamaki had tears streaking down his face as he launched himself at Michaela. The boy latched onto her shoulders in the most uncomfortable hug she had ever been forced to endure. "That is so sad! I'm so sorry Michaela-Chan, we never knew! It must have been so hard for you and your sisters, you are so brave!" Tamaki rambled on for good minute more with Michaela patting his back awkwardly.

Her face screwed up in distaste at his closeness. She, just like Vivian and Rashel, didn't like to be touched by strangers; however her reason was worry over pick pockets. She did grow up with the best of them just around the block, so she learned a thing or two about how quick one could lose their wallet. "It's fine, really. I just don't like anyone using Micci." She squirmed out of Tamaki's grip and grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie from a plate.

Munching on her cookie Mic leaned against the arm of the sofa and watched the game on screen for a few minutes. "Where is Rashel? Didn't she go with you?"

"Now that I think about it she probably can't find her PJ pants or something else silly, I'll go get her." As Mic made her way out the door Haruhi caught her hand.

She said nothing but she gave Michaela a look that spoke volumes; she knew the pain of loss, and the burden of responsibility. She was telling her she was not alone, and that she would be there if she needed someone to listen. Mic felt her shields shift; with that one look and comforting smile Haruhi had gained a loyal and protective friend for life. With a nod of gratitude Mic left to complete her plan with Rashel.

"What took you so long?"

"Just a slight set back, now c'mon!" Grabbing her sister's hand, she trotted down the hall to an empty bedroom a few doors down from Vivian's.

After a quick perusal of the windows Michaela found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Rashel asked when she threw open the glass doors to the balcony.

"Setting the mood, are you coming?"

"Out there? Are you out of your mind?!"

Michaela just grinned and climbed over the rail, it was a bit cumbersome with the stereo but not impossible. Within minutes she had crossed over two more sets of balcony railings and decorative outcroppings to Vivian's room. Rashel stood back at the first rail and scowled at her sister. "You are insane." She commented drily.

Mic just shrugged and set the CD to repeat on coyote howls. For some reason Viv was terrified of the sound of coyotes howling, and if she reacted to Mori like Mic and Rashel were hoping, then this would get so much more interesting. A quick peek in the window showed Vivian sitting straight up in the bed eyes wide with fear, and her already pale face had gone white. Mori, who had been sitting next to her and reading a book while she had clung to one arm, was now staring rather confusedly at her then the window. She couldn't hear what was being said but could tell he did ask her what was wrong. Whether or not she had answered was lost from her quick dive under the covers, pressing them over her ears tightly. Mori became even more confused, the crinkle in-between his brows growing deeper, then took on a new emotion as he glared at the window but Mic had already seen enough and disappeared over the rails and back to the other room. However, not before setting the timer on the music player to stop playing after about twenty or so minutes.

"How did it go?" Shel asked.

Mic gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs up. "She trusts him. We are set, but... isnt she going to get mad at you for playing games with her?"

"No doubt, but she'll stay mad at you longer." Rashel pointed out with a wink.

Michaela's face fell. "Aw crap... I'm going to have to make a lot of chocolate to get her to forgive me, aren't I?"

"YUP!"

"Great." She muttered grumpily.

Once they got back to the gaming room Tama was furiously trying to kill a drake that was being stubborn about dying and he only had the main character left. They hadnt made it to the couch before he died, only a blow or two away from winning. "NO!" Dejected he sulked deeper into the bean bag chair and passed the controller.

Now it was Hika's turn and he quickly took over and went to work killing the monster. "You guys do costume day's right?" Michaela asked getting comfortable in her coveted corner of the L couch.

"Yeah, why?" Hikaru asked as he passed the controller back to his twin.

"Well, since we've been singing at the club, boys as well as girls are coming to hear us, and we were requested by a guest to sing something to express how she felt to her crush." Mic explained.

"And the song we chose would go great with a one of your costume sets."

"Which one?" It was Tamaki's turn but he turned it down to focus on the conversation.

"The fancy suits. We could make a great mafia day with them."

Tama, Haruhi, Honey, and the twins looked interested in the idea but Kyoya was more skeptical. "That might insult certain members of our class, and sounds tasteless."

Shel and Michaela sent him a glare, but he merely returned the favor and went back to his book. "Maybe not. They remind us of the nineteen twenties and thirties _American_ gangsters, and if we say as such what's to be insulted about?"

"Plenty I imagine."

"Oh stop being such a sour puss; it's just a couple of costumes, it's for fun! You do know the mean of the word fun don't you?" Rashel snapped her irritation on full display to the group.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her as the rest of the club watched. "Yes I know the meaning of the word. You and I simply have different definitions of it."

Mic snorted, he had a point. Their idea of fun at the moment was to terrify their sister into gaining a new protector; namely Mori. _Speaking of which, I wonder how that's going?_

Mori-sempai had been sitting on the strange girl's bed for a few minutes before growing somewhat bored, and looked for something to preoccupy him until Via-chan released her rather strong grip on his arm. A book with a bright cover caught his attention, it didn't really appeal to him but it would do. A few pages in an odd howling and yipping could be heard through the balcony doors. "Huh? Coyotes?" No sooner had he said the word Vivian sat bolt upright in the bed fear and panic on her face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked before yanking the covers over her head and pressing the fabric hard over her ears to block out the sounds. Turning to glare out the window he thought he saw a shadow move on the landing and had no doubt that someone was playing a cruel joke on Via-chan. Grumbling his irritation he got up to see if he could find the source of the howls and silence them, for Viv was trembling so hard under the covers that he could feel her temors through the quilts. As he moved to get up she latched onto his arm. "Please... Please dont leave." Her voice was muffled but he could hear the terror in them, he would have to have a serious talk with her sisters.

He leaned back against the head board when a flash of white caught his attention. Headphones. Grabbing them and the Ipod, from the bedside table he nudged the covers back and placed them in front of Vivian. When she didnt take them Mori cocked his head to the side to see her face better; she was squeezing her eyes shut tight and small whimpers were escaping her mouth. "Vivian-sama... Vivian-sama look." Her eyes slowly blinked open and saw the Ipod.

Looking up at Mori she stopped trembling and reached out for the headphones. Quickly placing the buds in her ears she pressed play and let the music drown out the howling. Again she looked at Mori-sempai and gave a weak smile before ducking her head back under the covers. That smile, broken as it was, had opened a door that Mori-sama had thought he had shut forever, but ah the wonders a smile can do.

A/N: Hope this is worth the wait, I know it's been forever but after getting some very special reviews from my followers, I decided to re-watch the Ouran series and get my inspiration back. It worked, and I am very thankful to all the people who gave me support by reading my story, reviewing it, and understanding my reasons for stopping. This is dedicated to all of you special people. (LOVE!)


	15. Chapter 15

The morning after the sleepover was a slightly tense affair on the sisters side, though they had all eventually gone to bed in the same room Vivian was not a happy camper when she woke and remembered the trick with the coyote howls. "Not cool..." She growled to Shel while they were waiting for breakfast.

Rashel just shrugged and replied, "We had to know for sure and we got our answer."

It was fairly early for a Saturday, but all three girls were up and in the kitchen making breakfast. Niasoma did have cooks to take care of meals, but they had quickly learned to stay out of Mic's way when she was in there and took over. Vivian grunted and glared sleepily at her siblings in reproach, they knew how _she_ would react they just wanted to see how Mori would take it. Well... that was the reason they gave her anyway. She had yet to even speak to Michaela she was so mad, and frankly doubted she would despite the extra bacon and sausage sizzling on the stove. Michaela's way of saying she was sorry since her twin seemed to be allergic to the word. Plus the two large platters filled with scrambled eggs, waffles, and blueberry pancakes that sat steaming on the counter were just waiting to be devoured. Damn her for knowing her favorite foods to bribe her with. To the Japanese it would seem a heavy meal, but the three other plates filled with a variety of fruits made up for the American style breakfast cuisine.

A quiet knock on the door frame made Shel and Vivian turn to see Haruhi standing there dressed but with hair still sporting a bed head look. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Mic flicked off the stove and transferred the last piece of breakfast meat onto paper towels to absorb the excess grease. "Uh, wanna bring this into the dining room? The table is already set so we just need to bring in the food." Mic pointed to the fruit.

Haru nodded and moved to collect the plate while the sisters took possession of the others and proceeded to the dining room. "Are any of the others awake yet?" Vivian asked fighting to cover up her yawn.

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not sure, but they were up later than I was so they might not be down for a little while. Should we wake them?"

"If they aren't down in twenty minutes to half an hour then yes, but with the way scents drift in this house I guarantee they will be down before too long." Rashel said whilst picking the crispiest pieces of bacon onto her plate.

Haruhi inhaled and had to admit the smell was delicious and she was curious about some of the things on the table. "What kind are these?" She pointed to the pancakes and waffles.

"I'm not sure you'll like those, you mentioned you don't like sweets much and with the maple syrup it's even sweeter." Mic replied pouring a small amount of said syrup on her own waffles.

"I'm willing to try them." She tentatively took a bite of blueberry pancakes then tried another with the maple.

She made a bit of a face but swallowed the mouthful. "You were right, that is too sweet for me. It's like liquid sugar, but I don't mind them without it." Taking two onto her plate next to the grapes, berries, and orange slices.

Vivian chewed her food pointedly ignoring both siblings, even with the apology meal Vic was not ready to forgive and forget just yet. "I'm sure Honey and the twins will love it then. They seem to love anything super sugary."

Haruhi smiled, "Probably."

Sure enough, ten or so minutes later sleepy boy after sleepy boy descended the stairs obeying their stomachs orders to follow the smells emanating from the dining room. Most of them had gotten dressed before coming down, but Hikaru and Kaoru remained in their pajamas too hungry to bother. Haruhi flushed a tiny bit at the topless boys, but it soon faded as she grew accustomed to them once again. "You could at least have put on a T-shirt or something." Tamaki muttered around his breakfast still waking up.

The twins grunted and kept shoveling food into their mouths, it was too early to pick a fight with Tama-san now. Maybe later when they had a chance to really wake up and let their devious mind wander. Honey while being the slowest to the table, soon made up for it and was bouncing in his seat thanks to the liberal amount of maple sugar on his waffles, despite a warning from Mic that they would get soggy. "I don't mind Michaela-chan, thank you for making us dinner and breakfast this morning." He chirped, already hyper and ready to face the day. Well sort of.

"You're most welcome." Mic smiled.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, playing video games, and gallivanting about the grounds to get some sunshine. Though as the day was coming to a close everyone decided it was time to go home. "It's been fun, we should this again." Michaela suggested, tossing her head to get a bang out of her face.

Honey hummed excitedly. "Soon right?" he asked eyes bright in anticipation.

All three girls glanced at each other, a silent conversation playing out in their faces and eyes. "Sure." They finally answered and got tackling hugs in return from the smallest host.

Vivian hugged back tightly, she liked Honey and his enthusiasm for everything was infectious. Plus she was a sucker for that damn bunny he always had with him, how could you say no when he gave you those big eyes and was clutching Usa-chan like a little kid needing to be held? The answer being, you don't, you cave and do whatever he asks because the bugger knows how to make your cuteness meter overload. _What do those club girls call it again? Oh yeah moe. _Granted that was basically how she got others to do what she wanted as well, though she hardly needed it for Micci. The girl had a bad habit of being unable to say no to the ones she cared about most, her sisters in particular. "See you on Monday." They chorused waving goodbyes.

When they had all disappeared into their respective vehicles and gone home Mic turned to look at Viv. "You still mad?"

Viv kept her face blank knowing it would torment her sister not being able to read her emotions. "As of right now? Yes." Vivian almost felt bad when she saw Mic's face fall with disappointment, but then an echoing reminder of the coyote howls would sound in her ears and any pity she felt faded. "But if I get more of those fudge brownies then we'll see." She added walking back into the house.

"As you wish." Micci replied giving a mocking half bow, though she was no doubt going through recipes in her head and picking the best one to placate Vivian.

"You've been watching The Princess Bride too much." Rashel said giving her sibling a sidelong look.

"What can I say? It's one of my favorite movies, it's got to be one of the funniest films of all time, and let's face it Cary Elwes is HOT." Vivian rolled her eyes at Michaela's answer, but had to admit she was right.

The guy was sexy, the humor was great, and you can never go wrong with sidekicks like Fezzik and Inigo. Not really ready to tackle homework or interested in playing video games anymore all three girls wondered about what they wanted to do for an hour or so. "Wanna practice that song for Kimiko? That way we have everything planned out for Monday?" Viv asked leaning against the bannister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan, but not for long I need to finish up a paper and go over my math notes for a test."

"Yeah I got a chem test on Wednesday, but maybe we can run though the song two three times and go from there?"

"Works for me." Grinning they all trotted up to their practice room and began working on the music, it was for a very special cause after all and perfection was the key.

"Stop that you're going to mess it up." Vivian flicked Michaela's hands away from the tie she was knotting correctly for the third time, since she kept tugging it loose and leaving it crooked.

"Well I would, if you weren't trying to strangle me. Is this payback for the other night? I thought you let that go?" She asks trying to pull out of her grip.

Feeling a tiny bit vindictive she jerked the cloth bringing her sister up short with a garbled choking noise. "Thank you for that lovely reminder, because no I am not "over" it and this is your comeuppance."

Mic fell silent and let Viv finish her task and even waited a full minute after she walked away before wiggling the offending piece of fabric loose again. Rashel sidled over soon after with a smirk on her face, she looked fantastic in her black and white pinstripe suit and the fedora was the icing on the cake. "Do you have to make it look so good? You're putting the rest of us to shame." Mic huffed feeling out of place next to her sister who managed to make even baggy sweats look appealing.

She merely grinned wider and hip checked Mic with a light bump. "You look good too, but you would look better with a hat." Shel then revealed another black fedora this one with a red stylized band.

It also looked very familiar. Feeling a smile grow across her face she quickly looked up at Rashel and snagged the hat from her hands. "You are a genius." Mic placed the fedora on her head like it was a crown.

"Why yes I am, now let's show off that little prize and see how it goes. Hikaru bet me twenty bucks that he wouldn't even blink." Shel smirked already assured of her victory.

"Ha, I'll take that bet. But don't you mean yen?" Mic asked with a slight head tilt and a pucker in her brow.

"Whatever, same difference. Either way he is paying me."

Mic rolled her eyes as they started walking back to the stage, purposely picking a path that would take them around the room to avoid the other hosts and to check on another pet project of theirs. Vivian had spent the better part of Sunday afternoon and into the night finding and completing the final touches for their costumes today and now they were ready to showcase. Spotting Vivian already onstage they hurried to take their places. Although a particular dark brown mob of curls caught Mic's attention and she slowed, motioning Rashel on when she paused as well. Kimiko sat alone on a couch near a window nervously wringing her hands and chewing her lip almost to the point of drawing blood. _Poor thing. _Michaela waved to get her attention and to get her to stop fidgeting before she hurt herself. "You doing okay over there?" she asked.

Kimi gave a half-hearted smile before returning her gaze to the entrance to watch for her special guest to arrive. Face softening in sympathy and comfort Mic tapped Kimi's shoulder with her fist gently. "He'll be here love, don't worry. We won't sing your song until he shows, I promise." The sound of the piano keys brought Mic's gaze quickly back to the stage where her sisters were doing a quick sound check.

"What if he doesn't?" Kimi asked, her voice so soft Michaela strained to hear it over the chatter of the other guests.

She took hold of one of Kimiko's hands stilling the twisting motion. "He will." She repeated firmly.

Looking around the music room currently styled after a nineteen-thirties speakeasy, both girls scanned the crowds and the front doors, hoping to spot him. It would be a few more minutes before they started, but now Micci was getting nervous as well waiting for Kimi's boyfriend to get to the club. After all, he was the reason for this show in the first place. A few moments later she heard a sharp inhalation from Kimiko telling Michaela without words that Haku had finally arrived. Looking back at the terrified and heartsick girl Mic gave her a wide encouraging smile, "Told you he'd be here. Now go get him." Tugging the other girl to her feet she nudged her in the direction of her boy and made a beeline for the stage.

Seeing her approach both sisters flashed her questioning looks, she flashed them a thumbs up and Vivian pulled the special bag from under the piano bench with a ear to ear grin. Rashel pulled the curtain closed shrouding the girls from view as they set to work setting up for the performance. Vivian held her breath as she pulled her treasures from their protective bags, the colors matching the suits they each wore. "They are beautiful Viv." Rashel said taking hers and fingering the soft edges.

"Yeah no kidding, you outdid yourself this time love." Michaela added holding her piece with reverence.

Vivian basked in the praise like a cat in a puddle of sunshine, and began fastening the harnesses on her sisters before doing her own. They had shed the suit jackets and had made slight alterations to the vests to accommodate their new apparel. When they were all set they pulled back the curtain and made a final sound check. Clearing her throat Vivian brought every ones attention to the stage. "Our first song was requested by a friend, to show her love how she feels. So this song is for you River Guardian, from your clumsy nymph." The girls had asked Kimi if there were any special names the couple called one another to protect their anonymity if she so desired.

Kimiko had told them of when the two had first met in the park a year before. She had been sitting on a bridge sketching the river as it fed into the lake downstream, when she changed angles on the sketch pad she lost her grip and it dropped into the gurgling water. Before she could even think of going to retrieve it someone else was already knee deep into the river chasing it for her. Even the simplest of acts can go a long way, the two became friends of a sort and took to teasing one another over how they met. She jokingly called him the river guardian for returning her lost sketch book, and he took to calling her a clumsy nymph as a retort. Their friendship grew in time, though they kept it secret from others it was something they both cherished, until friendship changed to love and it became even more precious.

However a few months ago she claimed he became more and more distant, and then claimed that they should stop seeing one another. That she was too good for him and his kind of life, though she had not elaborated on his said life, it wasn't much of a guess considering he had a similar reputation to that of Kasanoda. She made it clear that she wanted to prove to him that she was going to stick around and that she didn't care what life he led as long as she got to share it with him.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...<p>

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
>are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<p>

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<p>

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
>don't mean I'm not a believer.<br>and major Tom, will sing along.  
>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<p>

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<p>

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
>fighting 'til the war's won..<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<br>and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
>(Live, not just survive)<p>

and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

Haruhi watched the girls sing and marveled at the small wings attached to each sibling, they were quite the spectacle to watch. Vivian resembled a snowy owl with her black speckled white feathers, Rashel a magpie with the pale bar high in the ebony wings, but Michaela had no bird to resemble. While her gray and red tipped wings matched her suit, but there was no bird Haru could think of that had similar colors. They all looked luminous though, the trio were putting their hearts and souls into the song, showing whoever the piece was dedicated to that they were adored. Scanning the crowd she looked for who it might for but found no one standing out, that is until she spotted a couple who appeared to be staring so hard at each other the rest of the room had faded around them.

A slow smile crawled across Haruhi's face, that was who the song was for. Shooting a glance back at the stage where the girls were finishing up with a bow, Haru felt her respect for them grow. It was sweet of them to do this, though Kyoya-sempai would probably not be happy about the damage done to the costumes. The cuts in the back for those angel wings of theirs would no doubt have him glowering over money, not to mention the fact that Haru had seen Shel-san steal his hat that now sat crooked on top of her sisters head. No doubt that was on purpose, they all seemed to enjoy teasing the poor shadow king, but it certainly made them better friends with the twins. Haru couldn't help the chuckle that slid past her lips as she watched the rest of the hosts reaction to the impromptu costume addition. Hika and Kaoru were mimicking it by adding more devilish glints to the grins. Mori simply watched, that tiny curve to one side of his mouth the only indication that he enjoyed the show. Honey and Tamaki had an almost greedy look as they stared at the feathers.

Kyoya was as stoic as ever, merely scribbling away on his clipboard and shooting quick glances around the room. Either he hadn't noticed or didn't care, deciding which it was... was anyone's guess.

A/N: Sorry for such a long gap guys, I really didn't mean for it too take this long. DX but I am trying to get back into writing my stories again so if this chapter was not what you were expecting or hoping for I am sorry. Shoot me a review and tell me what you thought I do love getting those notices in my inbox and they help push me to write more. Any mistakes are mine and so I will see you next time lovelies!


End file.
